Dungeon Valkyries
by AreYouFrikkenSerious
Summary: What if Bell wasn't the only survivor of the Zeus Familia? What if his sister figure arrived a few years before him in Orario and joined the Thor Familia? Canon Pairings and possible OC rom much later in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Dry Humor** **(it is not mine, just read it on some website a while ago)**

Q: What do the Norse God Thor and a Dwarven Blacksmith have in common?

A: They both take a Hammer to their problems.

Q: What so the Norse God Thor and the Greek God Zeus have in common?

A: They both have shocking powers.

 **Welcome dear readers. This is just going to be a one-shot unless a number of reviews come in telling me that it has potential as a series. If you review, please leave a comment as to what could be different/added in the event that it turns into a series.**

 _The young girl looked on as members of her Familia laid waste to a monster horde from the safety of a nearby hideout._

 _The 10 year looked on in awe as the group of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Werewolves and Demi-Humans as well as a few mixed races fought side by side, covering each others' backs, performing combination attacks._

 _She was brought out of her mental state by a gentle hand pulling on her shirt._

 _"Hiide-onee-chan." She turned to look at the near albino boy of 8 years next to her…and he looked worried. "Are To-san and Kaa-san going to be alright?"_

 _"Hey, Bunny-kun." the girl said. "They are doing fine."_

 _Just then something started hitting on the door of the hideout…_

…

The Female groaned and got up, having fallen out of bed.

She had dreamed that particular memory every night for the last week. A memory that was 6 years old.

"Hilde? Are you awake?" she heard a voice.

"I am now." She grumbled out a reply.

"About time." The person opened the door. "Our Lord wants to see you."

Hilde looked at the dwarf that had opened her door.

"What about?" Hilde asked.

"No Idea. He just said that he wants to see you as soon as you have awoken." The dwarf said.

"Ok, Gus." She answered, stretching her limbs. "What time is it?"

"You missed breakfast." Gus said.

"Oh well." Hilde said, walking up to the door.

Leaving her room, she followed the dwarf down the corridor. To the left and right, fellow familia members greeted her and joked about her having slept in again.

She greeted them back and made individual jokes about their attires.

Eventually after 31 greetings and short conversations she and Gus arrived at a large set of doors adorned with the symbol of her Familia: a Hammer surrounded by Lightning.

"Good luck." Gus said.

Sighing, Hilde opened the doors and entered the main hall.

"I am surprised that you are up this early." She heard a man speaking on the other side of the hall. He was sitting on a basic oak throne and had a large hammer leaning against said throne.

"Don't make it sound as though it is the first time I have woken up this early, Thor." Hilde told him.

Thor snickered.

This is the Norse God of Lightning, Thor. He was a fairly large and muscular man who also is the leader of the Thor Familia here in Orario. The Hammer leaning against the throne is none other than Mjolnir, Thor's personal weapon.

"No. But usually you'd sleep until noon." Thor told her.

"Gus said you wanted to talk to me." Hilde said.

"Yes. I am sure you heard of the young adventurer, 'Little Rookie?'" Thor asked.

"I may have been sleeping a lot, but even I have heard of him." Hilde said. "The current record holder for reaching level 2 in just over a month." She looked Thor in the eyes. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Hermes came by earlier and brought me some very interesting news…news that might interest you." Thor said.

"And you trust that pervert?" Hilde asked. "You do know what happened last time he met me."

"I do, and honestly that pervert deserved everything he got then. Nice punches by the way." Thor told her. "But no. The reason I am telling you this, Brynhildr, is because Hermes mentioned that the Little Rookie may be a surviving member of the Zeus Familia."

Hilde's eyes widened and all sleepiness disappeared from her body. The Zeus Familia? She hadn't heard that name in being mentioned in context to anyone here in the city for 5 years, every since she arrived in the city.

"Are you sure of this?" Hilde asked, face darkening.

"Hermes says he is sure." Thor said, face grim.

"Where is that ero-god?" she asked.

Shortly afterwards, Dungeon Entrance

A blonde man wearing a hat with a feather in it shivered slightly, before sensing someone behind him.

He turned around to see a very annoyed looking blonde female with a decent rack and waist wearing the armor of the Valkyrie party of the Thor Familia, widely considered to be one of the most problematic parties in Orario due to their habit of going berserk when drinking. Even the manager of the Hostess of Fertility is weary of them.

"G-Good morning, Brynhildr-chan…" Hermes began, only to start sweating when her face became angry.

"Look here, you damn perverted God." She almost shouted, grabbing his collar and lifting him off the floor. "Your smooth talking has never worked on me before, nor will it ever, so don't fucking 'chan' me." She let him go.  
"Master Thor told me something interesting about the 'Little Rookie'. Tell me, is this information legit?"

By now most nearby interactions had stopped as adventurers and non-adventurers alike looked at what was going on.

"Hmm…It took me a long time to get that information, I am going to have to get compensation…" Hermes began.

"Your compensation will be me not cutting off what little remains of your manhood after I caught you trying to peek on my party and me at the hot spring, and force feeding it to you." Hilde growled.

Several of the male onlookers paled and stepped back whilst covering their jewels.

Hermes too paled as she was the type to follow through with that threat.

"His name is Bell Cranell and he is a member of the Hestia Familia." Hermes quickly and quietly told her. So scared was he that he missed the slight widening of her eyes when he mentioned the name.

"And you are sure that he is affiliated with the Zeus Familia?" Hilde asked. Hermes nodded.

"Good. And thanks for the info." With that she left him just standing there, breathing deeply in relief.

"Oh…and one last thing." Hermes immediately started sweating at that.

Sometime later

"Ah, Lady Brynhildr. Welcome back." Hilde's friend, Geirdriful (Or Riful for short), greeted her.

"Gather the others, please." Hilde told her. "I need to talk to Thor."

"We going to the dungeon?"

"No. Paying a visit to another Familia." Came the answer.

"Again?" Riful called over.

Another thing the Valkyries were known for were their numerous attacks on other Familias…mostly for legitimate reasons…though they may or may not have been drunk at one or two times and attacked the Loki and the Hermes Familias at some point...

"What did the Hestia Familia do?" Herja asked.

"No idea. Lady Brynhildr just wants us to be ready." Riful said.

"She probably wants to challenge someone in that Familia." Göndul said.

"Isn't the 'Little Rookie' in that Familia?" Mist asked.

"I think he is…" Sigrun began.

They all fell silent at that.

"You don't think…" the youngest Valkyrie, Skuld, began.

"Yeah…lets go and pray for the kid, shall we?" Herja proposed. The others agreed.

"And to make sure she doesn't kill him. I heard that he is only a level 3.

"Right…he leveled up recently didn't he." Göndul said.

Meanwhile, with Hilde and Thor

Thor was fighting back a massive headache that was yet to come.

"So let me get this straight…You want me to allow you to visit the Hestia Familia?" he said.

"Pretty much yea." Hilde answered.

"You do remember what happened last time you 'visited' a different Familia, right?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. Hermes offered us the use of their hot spring and tried peeping on us." Hilde said. "The other Valkyries and I just delivered his just rewards."

"Ok…that reason was legit at least. What about the time before that?" he asked.

"Loki tried to grope my boobs and ass. I left only her buried in the concrete." Hilde's answer came immediately. "Some of the female Loki Familia members actually thanked me for it."

"…and the times before that?" Thor was feeling the beginnings of his headache.

"Hephaestus was chilled and personally beat up the drunk elf that tried groping Mist, so that was not us. Set asked us for help as some in his Familia were causing trouble to other Familias. Ishta tried seducing Riful and me into leaving your Familia…the two of us were lucky to have been drinking that evening else we might have fallen for her charms…fortunately we were drunk and had a nice brawl. Then with…" Hilde began recounting al of her 'visits' to other familias when Thor interrupted.

"Alright, alright, so you had legitimate reasons for causing trouble at those times." Thor wrote some things down on a piece of paper. "This is a letter of introduction and a disclaimer."

"Disclaimer?" Hilde asked.

"That any damage you girls will do there will be on your tab instead of that of the Familia's." Thor said, handing her the rolled up sheet.

"Come on, we aren't that bad…" Thor shut Hilde up with a glare. "I promise that I will try not to destroy anything."

That evening

"Remind me to feed Hermes his balls net time I meet him." Hilde muttered as they arrived near their destination.

The others agreed. Hermes' information had sent them on a goose chase to find The Hestia Base…and be it out of spite or not they had initially gone to the old church that used to be their base, only to find it the remains of a battlefield.

Deciding to cool their heads down with something to drink, they headed towards the 'Hostess of Fertility' Inn. Luckily there they overheard some people saying that the Hestia Familia had taken over the residence of the Apollo Familia, which had disbanded following their attack on the smaller Familia.

…which led them to where they are now. They stood on the roof across the street from the main entrance.

"Shall we go and greet them?" Mist asked.

"Just remember that anything we break here will be on our tab, ok." Hilde said, jumping to the street below.

"We should be telling you that…" some of the Valkyries muttered.

Moments later

Liliruca Arde, the Supporter of the Hestia Familia, was happily drinking tea on the front porch when she noticed the 7 heavily armed individuals approaching the building. Fearing for the worst, she quickly ran inside to warn the others.

"Bell-sama, Hestia-sama, everyone, we have 7 unknown people approaching." She called out.

"What did they look like?" came the answer from Hestia, who ran into the hallway half dressed. Meanwhile Bell, Welf Crozzo, the resident Blacksmith, Mikoto Yamato, the temporary member who transferred from the Takemikazuchi Familia, and Sanjouno Haruhime, the Renard they rescued from the Ishtar Familia, were already standing on guard, ready for anything.

…well almost anything…

Instead of breaking down the door as they expected the intruders to do, there came a basic knock on the door and a voice called out to them.

"We are the Valkyries from Thor Familia." The voice said. For some reason Bell thought that he knew it from somewhere. "We request entrance."

"Valkyries? Thor Familia?" Bell asked.

Welf started sweating. "The Valkyries are a Party of 7 very hot chicks whose lack in common sense is made up for in being extremely powerful. It is said that together they can give Ottar trouble." He explained. "Their leader is a level 5 whilst the members are mostly level 4's and one level 3."

Yamato was surprised. "They can give the only level 7 in Orario a hard time?"

"They also cannot hold their liquor and would go on drunken rampages." Welf continued. "Mia Grande-san from the Inn is wary of them as well."

"Then what do the Valkyries want with us?" Lili shouted out.

"Can't we come to visit?" the voice came, annoyed. "Look Thor gave us a letter of introduction. If one of you could open the door so that we could give it to you…"

 _'I know that voice…but from where?'_ Bell thought.

"Lili, see if their story checks out. Everyone else, prepare to provide support in case this is a trick." Bell called out.

"Got it/Roger that/Hai." Came the answers. Bell prepared to fire a fireball.

Lili opened the door a bit, and a scroll was pushed through the opening.

She hurriedly closed and bolted the door and brought the scroll to Hestia.

Reading the contents, Hestia's eye twitched. "Thor still cannot write properly, but this is definitely his handwriting."

"What does it say?" Haruhime asked.

"From the parts I can understand it says: "The Valkyries wanted to go and visit you and promised me to pay for the bills themselves if they break anything. Best regards, Thor.""

For a moment there was silence.

"What the Hell?" Welf asked.

The others wanted to ask the same thing.

"You have read the damn message, so what is taking so damn long?" came the voice.

"Have you read the message?" Lili called back.

"How the hell should we be able to read it if the ink he uses is only readable to other gods? Besides that, did you know that his handwriting is even worse than Loki's?" the voice was really annoyed now. "Wha…Wait, Lady Brynhildr…what are you doing?"

"Oi, Usagi-chan. Is that you in there or are you another survivor of the Zeus Familia?" another voice shouted out.

"How do you…" Bell began, but was cut off.

"Just open this fucking door before I break it open." The voice shouted.

"It can't be…" Bell shouted out, sprinting towards the door. "Hiide-onee-san?"

"Oh…it really is you, Usagi-chan." Bell opened the door only to suddenly have a hand ruffle his hair whilst another arm pushed him in between a pair of fairly large breasts, rivaling his Goddess's in size.

"Have you grown any since we last saw each other?" Hilde greeted.

"Yes I have. It is just that YOU have grown way too much." Bell said, before embracing her, much to the evident shock of the other Valkyries…some of whom became jealous.

"Bell-kun…" Hestia growled. "Care to explain?"

"This is Hiide…" Bell began but was interrupted by Hilde punching his head.

"You couldn't speak my name properly back then so that was only the nickname you used for me." Hilde said, holding up her fist. She turned to the others of the Hestia.

"Forgive me for that, but it would be better if I introduced us. I am Brynhildr, leader of the Valkyries. This is…" Hilde began to introduce the other Valkyries, Geindriful, Herja, Göndul, Mist, Sigrun and Skuld.

"Why are all of you armed for Battle?" Bell asked.

"Because people like that pervert Hermes often try to have their way with us if we walk around in casual clothing." Skuld said.

Riful drew a dagger, which was identical to those on the belts of the other Valkyries. "With these we can at least cut them down to size."

Bell and Welf backed away from her, sweating hard.

"A-anyway, I am sure that you and Bell have a lot of catching up to do, why don't you make yourselves comfortable?" Hestia stammered. She wasn't even male and the words hurt her in places she never thought she would be feeling pain.

…that dagger just looked so very painful…

Before they could give an answer, the door behind the Valkyries burst open and members of the Loki Familia rushed through.

"Ah…it is the 7 heavenly beauties…" a red-haired boy with a female voice shouted, jumping at them with groping hands. The first 6 Valkyries stepped aside whilst Hilde grabbed both of Loki's hands with one hand and with the other grabbed Loki's head. Ignoring Loki's screams of pain, Hilde turned to Hestia.

"Do you have a waste Pit or something I can throw this thing into?" she asked. Moments later she felt the tip of a sword at her neck.

"Release her, Brynhildr." Hidle saw Bell freeze and become captivated by the speaker.

 _'Oh-ho…Usagi-chan has found someone…pity it had to be HER…'_ Hilde thought. She knew whose voice it was from the start. _'Bell will have many problems trying to get this natural airhead to return his feelings. Best of luck for him.'_

"Well, if it isn't the Sword Princess." Hilde said.

"I would like you to refrain from throwing our God into a cesspool, Shield Maiden Brynhildr." Aiz said.

"Aiz-chan…I knew that you cared about me…" Loki cried out happily.

"But you may beat her up like you did last time." Almost all of the Loki Familia members agreed with Aiz…at least the females did.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" Loki's happy face turned to one of Horror.

"Girls…want to help me with this?" Hilde asked her fellow Valkyries. Only two of them cracked their fingers, Herja and Sigrun. The others were helping Hestia bring in several couches and benches and made themselves comfortable for the show.

"He? What are these Bitches doing here?" a grey haired Werewolf asked.

"Shut up, dog breath. I'd rather ask what the Loki Familia was doing here." Hilde asked as she and the other two Valkyries turned Loki's Evening into Hell.

"What did you call me?" Bete asked, eyes turning aggressive.

"Leave her be, Bete." The elder Amazonian twin, Tione, said.

"They are doing us all a favor at the moment." The other twin, Tiona said.

"Question." Riful asked. "What is the Loki Familia doing here?"

"Well, we were on our way home from Visiting spending the afternoon at the 'Hostess', and on the way saw you guys entering through the gate." Tiona said.

"When we heard the shouting we came running." Tinoe added.

"And? What are you doing here?" Bete asked.

"Our Leader wanted to pay the Hastia Familia a visit…turns out she knows one of them from several years back." Riful answered.

"I must say though, her nickname for him does fit." Mist commented. "Perhaps we should buy him some white Rabbit ears…"

"Please don't call me that!" Bell shouted, getting their attention. "And please don't do that."

"What? You have always been called that by the Zeus Familia, haven't you?" Hilde asked, having finished her shift at beating Loki.

 _'Zeus Familia?'_ the members of the Loki Familia thought, shocked.

"What do you mean with that?" a orange haired elf mage asked.

"It means that Hiide-nee and I were originally both part of the Zeus Familia." Bell answered, managing to dodge a hit by Hilde. "What? If you still use that nickname, I will use my nickname for you." Bell told Hilde.

"Or I could start calling you UB-chan." Hilde smirked.

"UB?" Bell asked.

"Oi, Dogbreath, I think you will agree with me on this nickname." Hilde called out to Bete. "It means Usagi-Baka." She added to Bell.

"That is even worse!" Bell shouted, beginning to run away…and into a wall.

"You are right…it does suit him." Bete said. This made the members of the Loki Familia pause.

"Bete actually agreed with a female?" Lefiya said in shock. "And she isn't even from our Familia…"

"Is Hell going to freeze over next?" Tinoa asked.

"Eh? He did?" Aiz asked. "I didn't notice."

 _'Is she an Airhead?'_ the Valkyries asked themselves.

When voicing that question, the answer was "A natural one."

Later that evening

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day that the Thor and Loki Familia's acting like this side by side…" Welf said.

"What do you mean with that?" Lili asked.

"It is hard to admit, but strength wise, both of our Familias are pretty much the same. The only real reason why our Familia is considered the strongest is because we have the resources to fund deep expeditions." Fynn said. "And since both of our Gods are siblings…let's just say that the sibling rivalry extends to the Familia as well.

"But if both familia's are the same strength, why then does the Loki Familia have more resources?" Lili asked.

"Because of their complete lack of being able to hold back." Loki said. "Almost half of the budget from the entire Thor Familia goes to repairs done to other Familias' properties or collateral damage." Loki sighed. "Especially the Valkyrie party. They alone cause 75% of said issues."

"…I don't know whether to feel awed or scared at this point." Yamato said. "I have heard of them in passing, but there are hardly any rumors about them.

"Well, one of the reasons why they haven't been ousted from the Thor Familia is because of their fighting prowess." Loki said. "The seven of them each are 1st rate adventurers. And as for the rumors…they somehow manage to find the sourse fo the rumors and beat the shit out of him/her."

"Is there anyone in your Familia who could match them one on one?" Lili asked.

"Well, before her rank-up, Aiz was evenly matched with Brynhildr-chan, you know, the one with a cleavage large enough to hide that white haired leader of yours in." Loki said.

"At least I can hide things there, unlike a certain goddess here." Hilde called over.

"WA…" Loki was shocked.

"Well, at least I don't have the biggest ones here…Loli-Big-Boobs has a larger rack than me." Hilde continued.

"One moment…how did you make yours grow that big?" Lefiya asked.

"Uhm…Sig, want to answer that one?" Hilde asked.

"Sure." Loki, Tiona, Yamato and Lili leaned in to listen. "First, we don't rub other peoples chests as that means more growth goes to being a pervert than where it is needed."

Loki felt as though a lightning bolt struck her head.

"Second, we make it a habit of beating up each and every pervert that tries going for us, even if they are gods." Sig continued.

Loki felt another lightning bolt strike her. Somewhere else, Hermes sneezed, making him trip and fall into a pile of garbage.

"Thirdly, we regularly drink milk and eat lots of meat." Sig finished.

This proved too much for Loki who was a vegan…she ran out crying something about 'mean women making things impossible for her'.

"Oh, she forgot to add this. We do not do diets." Hilde called over.

"Ah…so that is why I am not growing…" Tiona muttered.

"I wouldn't know. I heard that Amazons, once reaching adulthood, are unable to grow physically in most areas." Mist said.

"From whom did you hear that?" Tiona demanded, covering her breasts in fear.

"One of the Amazons in the Ishta Familia." The answer came almost immediately from Hilde. "But don't worry, being flat like you makes it easier to dodge attacks as you are a smaller target…"

Timeskip

"So…let me get this straight…" Thor said, holding onto the bridge of his nose. "The reason the Hestia Familia new house has suffered extensive damage is due to a member of the Loki Familia?"

"That is right. We were complimenting her, and she suddenly started rampaging. The only reason the building hasn't been destroyed completely is because the Valkyries and I stepped in to stop her." Hilde said…with a grin.

"For some reason I feel like you are enjoying yourself." Thor said.

"Well, I did manage to spend time with an old friend of mine and I got to make Loki's life miserable at the same time. Why wouldn't I be enjoying myself?" Hilde countered.

"About that…the Loki Familia has sent us letters of thanks and complaints, 90% of them addressed to you, concerning the state their god, my sibling, is in." Now it was Thor's turn to grin mischievously. "I hope you are ready to sit behind a desk for a day, because you are going to have to read them all."

For a moment Hilde just stood there, looking stunned.

Then…

Outside the room

"OH FUCK ME…" the shout made it through the closed doors with volume to spare, while the other members the Thor Familia grinned or smirked, some in triumph, others in mirth, but in general all for witnessing the Leader of the Vakyrie party having a bad day.

 **A/N: If you think I should make this into a series, please let me know via review or PM (If you ant to do so anomalously)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings all. Due to receiving numerous requests from you guys, I have decided to turn 'Dungeon Valkyries' into a series. I am surprised that the majority of you PM'd me, but I don't mind.**

 **I wish that one could open chat-rooms on because it would make holding a conversation with numerous fans so much easier, as well as make it easier to accumulate ideas for future content and discussing any issues in the stories…**

 **Enough blabbering from me, on to the story…**

 **Chapter 2**

 **!WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN LIGHT BRUTALITY AND A BIT OF A DARK MOMENT IN THE BEGINNING (up to line 11)!**

Thor's smirk turned into a warm, caring smile after Hilde left the conference room/assembly hall.

"She has come a long way, that child." He said, thinking back to the first time he had met her.

 _Flashback begin, 5 years earlier_

 _Thor was returning home after a Thanatos meeting that, as always, was both disappointing and very hilarious at the same time._

 _Poor Hermes…one of his Familia had recently reached level 2 and since she was almost always accompanying Hermes at the time, she was given the Title, 'Gods Gigolo'._

 _Flashback end_

Thor shook his head at that particular memory.

Most of the Gods were forced to pay a retribution fine after the girl committed suicide due to the humiliation she received and ever since there has never been such a title since.

It is also for that reason why Loki threatened to kill the other gods at the meeting several months ago, when several of them proposed giving Aiz the moniker "Bride of the Gods". **(1)**

Thor was one of the few Gods who didn't need to pay the retribution fine as he had been one of the few not to laugh as he did not find it funny at all. The other three gods had been Hestia, Takemikazuchi and Hephaestus. Freya also didn't pay, but that is because she left the meeting early as always and wasn't there for that particular naming.

The Hermes Familia has never been that strong to begin with and it was common practice for Gods to have one or two of their Familia accompany them. During that time most of Hermes Familia was on an expedition to the middle floors of the dungeon to give them valuable experience and this girl had been the strongest Familia member he had in the city. That week had unfortunately also been one in which Hermes had numerous meetings with other gods and contacts.

Hermes had rarely ever reported a level up since then…not that anyone blamed him…

Thor shook his head again.

 _Flashback continued_

 _On the way home, he heard shouting in one of the alleyways of Deadalus street, a natural maze of streets and alleyways that few knew how to navigate._

 _Wanting to take his mind of the recent meeting, he and his accompanying Familia member, a Cat-person names Rex, rushed in to see what was going on._

 _At the end of a rather wide alley, they came across a number of thugs ganging up on a malnourished and sickly looking female…who was systematically kicking their asses._

 _Thanks to her small and thin stature, she found it easy to evade the attacks…at least most of them…a couple of bruises could be seen where her clothes were torn and she was bleeding from a broken nose._

 _Whether it was due to luck or just because of the height difference, almost every punch she did landed in the groins of the males, whilst her kicks tended to hit the backs of their joints more than anything._

 _Unfortunately it was becoming clear that she was exhausted, as she was rapidly slowing down and her reaction speed became slower._

 _It was then that Thor and Rex noticed that her clothes were being held together thanks to them sticking to her body due to the sweat._

 _When she failed to dodge a particular vicious punch from one of the thugs, Thor came to a decision._

 _"Rex, lets help that girl." Thor said, grabbing Mjolnir. Together they jumped into the fray._

 _5 thugs…Thor smiled at the odds…hopefully he would get a challenge out of this…_

 _By the time the two of them cleared the thugs, the girl was clinging to consciousness by less than a thread. The thug who had managed to hit her had started kicking and punching her on the ground…At least until Thor got his attention…_

 **!BAD STUFF FINISHED!**

 _Timeskip_

 _The girl came to to find herself lying in a soft bed the likes of which she hadn't felt in months and in a room she had never seen before_

 _"Good morning, little one." She heard a gentle, older voice from beside her. Turning, she came face to face with Thor, who was standing next to her bed together with several others._

 _"Good morning…uhm…beardy old man…" she said, trying to hide behind a pillow._

 _Instead of getting a beating as she had expected, she instead got the sound of Thor chuckling._

 _"Beardy old man…Indeed, sometimes I do feel like one…" he said, 'And it wouldn't be the first time that anyone called me that before either…'_

 _"Uhm…where am I?" the girl asked. "And who are you?"_

 _"My name is Thor and you are in my home." Thor told her._

 _"Thor…Ah, I think I have heard about you…" she said._

 _"Really? And what have you heard?" Thor asked with interest._

 _"You are the God of Hammering, right?" she said. "I have heard that whenever you go to a bar or pug…pud…no, pub, that's it…you get, what is the term gramps used again…ah yes, hammered. Then when you fight, you always use a hammer and you hammer away at your opponents…"_

 _Thor and his Familia members couldn't decide whether to laugh or face palm/face plant at her…technically correct…words._

 _Thor luckily did the former._

 _"Young one, I am the God of Thunder, and my hammer is known as Mjolnir." He told her._

 _"Huh? Another god of sparks?" she asked, eyes wide from surprise._

 _"Young girl…" Thor's voice was dangerously low. "Is that meant to be an insult? Firstly, who are you and what do you mean with 'another one'?"_

 _"Oh, right. My name is Brynhildr…and before coming here, I was a member of another Familia. The God there was also a God of sparks…at least I think he was."_

 _"And what, say thee, is the name of that god?" Thor asked._

 _The single word she uttered shocked everyone else in the room._

 _"Zeus."_

 _Flashback end_

Hilde's answer was not one that Thor or anyone in that room then had expected, especially since it was his own sibling, Loki, and that shady Freya who banished him and the remainders of his Familia from Orario over 15 years ago. They never expected to encounter one of them for another few decades or so.

As for her words describing him, he could hardly fault her reasoning as she was only 10 years old, could he, but for her to deduce these things from tales that her former God had told her…her smartness surprised him to be honest.

"Thor…" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning, he saw that it was Göndul, one of the Valkyries under Hilde.

"Sorry, was lost in thought." He said, bowing his head. "What can I do for you, young one?"

"About what, If I may ask?" she asked.

"About the time when Hilde joined us." He said, looking at her.

"Ah…" she said. "Anyway, I was wondering if you update my status."

"Sure thing young one. Please, take a seat." Thor beckoned her to a seat nearby. He reached for his desk and pulled out a needle.

Meanwhile, in Hilde's office

"…the fuck?!" Hilde asked as she stared/glared at yet another letter that as anything other than what she expected.

Thor had told her that there were a pile of letters from the Loki Familia, he never said anything from the 200-something letters from other people. At least Thor was correct in that all of the letters from the Loki Familia were complaints though.

All the others were letters from people proposing to her, love letters, courting letters and such stuff, or as she calls it, 'waste of paper'.

Currently she was busy writing responses to each and every letter…with 'responses' being the operative word…her letters were short and to the point, varying from the nicest, "Sorry, I do not know you, so please leave me be" to the ones she sends to people like Hermes, "Shut the fuck up and die"…being modest that is…

The letter she was currently reading was from some random guy in the Soma Familia who wrote down in great detail a dream he had about the two of them…and it was one that grossed her out…something about the two of them 'practicing making children' together.

Taking out a piece of paper, she quickly wrote down "Grow a fucking pair and find yourself someone to fuck in your own Familia." She put the old letter and the new one into an envelope and addressed it to the person in the Soma Familia.

Reaching over for the next letter, she was both surprised and relieved to discover that it was the last one. And she was very surprised to find that it came from Bell.

To her relief, the letter was simple and to the point:

 _"To Hiide-oneesan._

 _It was nice seeing you again, though I am surprised that you didn't come visit sooner, though, seeing what you did to Loki-sama, both Kami-sama and I are glad that you didn't…the old church would have come crashing down on top of us…."_

"Cheeky brat." Hilde muttered with a smile.

 _"…Kami-sama was up all night thinking of ways to invite you to join our small Familia, but I am not sure that that is a wise Idea with you being one of the leading figures of another Familia already._

 _Anyway, when you have time, would it be possible for us to go to the dungeon? My fellow Familia members and I don't have the experience to truly feel safe on the middle floors yet, and having one such as yourself may help us grow into it faster._

 _Regards,_

 _Bell."_

"So in other words, you want me to help you grow faster so you can be recognized by that Aiz, right?" she murmured. Taking out another page, she sent a reply.

 _"To Bunny-kun._

 _I got your letter and I would be glad to help out with your training. Just send me a date for when we should go and have a stroll through the middle floors._

 _Tell that little Goddess of yours that if you lot need any help concerning other Familia's attacking you, she should let me know and we'll go have a chat with those guys._

 _Regards,_

 _Brynhilde._

 _P.S. you should make it less obvious that you have a crush on Aiz…try acting more normal around her next time and people will recognize it as admiration instead of being in love."_

This letter she addressed to Bell personally.

Just as she finished sealing the envelope, she heard a knock on the door. Looking up, she saw Riful standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hilde asked.

"Long enough to enjoy looking at your smile just now." The answer came with a hint of mischief. "The others want to go into the Dungeon. Want to come with us?" she asked.

"Sure. Give me a moment whilst I go get my gear." Hilde said. "What Floor we heading to?"

"Probably the Pantry." Came the answer.

"Floor 24…" Hilde mused to herself. "Might as well go and bring along a few supporters to carry the crystals and supplies…what?" she asked Riful.

"All of our supporters are scared of us you know…we will have to carry the things ourselves." Riful said.

"I am aware of that, but we won't be able to carry two tents, supplies for a few days, plus any stones we gather on the way amongst ourselves." Hilde said. "Although…now that I think of it, Bunny-kun has requested that I go and help him and his Familia in growing stronger. Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"In other words, whenever we are out slaying monsters, they guard the camp and whenever you are out kicking their asses, we guard it?" Riful asked.

"Kicking their asses is not the term I would have used." Hilde said. "More like sending them through hell and back."

"Are you trying to kill them?" Riful asked, sweat dropping.

"Hey…Bell is the one who sent the request to me…he never specified how the training should go." Hilde said.

"Alright, alright…just…don't send them through the same training you sent us through." Riful said.

"I am no planning on making them Valkyries, if that is what you are asking." Hilde told her. "The training I have for them at the moment will be their teamwork and an increase of their abilities." Hilde told her.

"Makes sense." Riful agreed, then followed her friend/leader/crush **(take your pick)** out. They met up with the others at the warehouse where they kept all of their camping gear.

"Has anyone told Thor about this field trip?" Hilde asked when they had finished packing their bags.

"Yeah. We did. He smiled and told us to have a good time and not to do anything rash or stupid." Skuld said. "It also seemed like he was glad that we would be gone for a while…"

The others seat dropped at that.

"So…shall we go and pick up the Rabbit and the others?" Hilde asked, breaking the silence.

The others looked at her in surprise.

"Apparently, Bunny-kun has sent her a training request." Riful told them.

Well, except for one of them…

"And we will only be going to the Pantry." Hilde said. "Plenty of Monsters there."

"Ah…I was expecting you to take them to the 30th floor…" Herja said.

"What is the fun in that?" Hilde asked. "There are hardly any monsters on that floor…at least not ones that they can take out at their level."

"Aren't most monsters in the Pantry level 2 to 3?" Skuld asked.

"Yup." Hilde answered. "I mean, what could go wrong with us around?"

Timeskip

As it turned out, quite a lot.

When they entered floor 14, a party from the Soma Familia executed a parade pass on them.

Unfortunately for the Soma Familia, they were now at the top of the Valkyrie's shit list…but that is for later.

Thus, the party of 12 faced off against a monster party of at least 20 Almiraj and around 15 Hellhounds.

However, Hilde came up with a quick solution to this…

"Righto…time for a little warmup." With that, she and the Valkyries were gone, appearing amongst the monsters surrounding the party.

The Hestia Familia members could only look on in amazement as the Valkyries practically slaughtered the monsters…

"Well this is interesting…I have never seen so many Bell-sama's before…" Haruhime said, much to Bell's horror and the Déjà vu of both Welf and Lili.

"Uhm…for some reason I am starting to have a bad feeling about this trip…" Lili said.

"Why's that, Lil'lili?" Welf asked.

"How long ago was it that we encountered something similar to this?" Lili asked.

Bell, Welf and Yamato's eyes widened at that, with the latter immediately going into seiza position.

"Sorry about that…" she chanted.

"Well, we did have a hard time back then…" Welf began.

"And Hiide-nee makes it look so easy…" Bell continued.

"…should we joined them?" Yamato asked, standing up.

"By the time we get there, there'd be only stones and drops to pick up." Welf commented.

True to his words, when they looked again, the battle was already over and the Valkyries were beginning to pick up the stones.

"Should we have been worried in the first place?" Haruhime asked. None of the Hestia Familia could answer her.

Eventually, after dealing with 5 other monster parties, where the combat got less surprising for Bell and his Familia, they arrived on floor 17. There, when they were halfway through the dungeon floor, the walls started to crack and shatter, allowing a monster party of Minotaurs to surround them.

"Well…this is a load of Bull." Sigrund said.

"Oh well, let's get this shit over with, shall we?" Hilde sighed. "Girls, formation M-E."

Herja and Mist rushed to block the entrance while Riful and Göndul ran to the exit. The 4 of them would prevent any Minotaur of escaping.

That left Hilde, Skuld, Sigrun and Bell, who was using his Ox-slayer ability, to clear out the majority of the Minotaurs.

Once these guys were done, Welf went ballistic with the item drops.

"Oh…A Minotaur horn. And another…" out of the 40 or so Minotaurs that spawned in, only 4 of them dropped a horn. The rest dropped their monster stones.

"With these I could make a sword for Bell…definitely a Mino-tan Mk. II…"

Bell, Yamato and Lili face palmed. Haruhime had a slightly sick look at his naming sense. The Valkyries muttered amongst themselves.

"That naming sense…"

"No doubt about it…"

"It cannot be…"

"…IT IS WORSE THAN THAT OF THE GODS!" they cried out.

Welf just looked at them, question marks floating above his head.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I am just glad that you are not in charge of giving titles…" Hilde and Riful asked.

"That reminds me, what are your titles by the way?" Bell asked.

"Shield Maiden." Came the response from all 7 Valkyries at the same time.

"The heck…?" Welf asked.

"We may or may not have threatened the other gods into making it so that every Member of the Valkyrie Team gets that Title." Hilde said with a very happy smile.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Lili asked.

"Well, like humanoids, gods have something they don't want to lose." Mist began.

"We just told the males that they may just lose their balls in a painful manner…" Sigrun continued.

"…and the females may become less top-heavy." Göndul finished.

"Ja…those were fun days though." Herja said cheerfully.

Welf then dropped a metaphorical nuke. "Wait…you said your titles are 'Shield Maidens', right?" the Valkyries nodded. "Does that mean you are all still virgins?"

Further back in the dungeon, the Floor Boss, Goliath Rex, felt a massive surge of Killing Intent, which kicked its survival instincts into gear…it broke the wall and decided to hide behind the resulting rubble…it reminded him so very much of when he once pissed of his female counterpart over a millenium ago…

Several days later

Hestia was walking towards the Guild, hoping to hear any news about her Familia. She had received a bad omen a few days ago, but since then nothing.

Naturally she was worried. It was the first time that her Familia were gone for more than a week and she was naturally worried sick.

"Greetings Eina-san." She greeted the receptionist.

"Ah, Hestia-sama. It has been a while." The half elf greeted back. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if Bell had returned yet, or if there is any news about his party." Hestia told her.

"He is partying with the Valkyrie Team from the Thor Familia, correct?" Eina asked. Hestia nodded. "Then I am sure that he and the other members of your Familia are safe and sound."

"Uhm…I am not so sure about that…" Eina's friend and fellow receptionist, Misha Flott, said. "Welf-san looks like he's been in Hell."

"How do you know that?" Eina asked. Misha just pointed behind Hestia were a group of 13 adventurers entered the room.

"And it looks as though Welf is not the only one…" Misha continued, but was interrupted by Hestia.

"BELL-KUN!" she ran and gave the young boy in front a flying hug.

At least she tried to.

Without thinking, Bell grabbed her outstretched arms and shoulder threw her…into Welf who was standing behind him, sending them both sliding across the room.

"What the heck, Bell?" Welf shouted.

"What did you do that for, Bell-kun? Hestia demanded at the same time.

"Ah…sorry, Hestia-sama…that would have been due to the training Bell received from us." Hilde bowed. "Anyway, Bunny-kun. That was a nice throw." She gave a sheepish looking Bell a thumbs up. "Next time, we'll teach you to identify who you are about to throw though…and where." Bell immediately turned as white as his hair.

"Uhm, what about me?" Welf asked. His answer was a deathly glare from 7 different directions.

"Uhm…Bell-kun, Lili…what the heck happened down there?" Hestia asked. Eina nodded in agreement.

"Well…how do I put this…" Bell began, turning red.

"Welf asked them if they were Virgins **(2)**." Lili bluntly said.

"…I ought to question Hephaestus-sama on how she is raising her Familia…" Misha commented.

Eina agreed with her.

Meanwhile, Hestia had attempted another jumping hug and was successful this time.

"So…other than Welf's words, I hope nothing dangerous happened on your trip." Eina said, trying to change the subject, if even so slightly.

"You mean apart from the battles with monster parties and the horde of Minotaurs?" Welf asked.

"You forgot the time on the 19th floor were we encountered that monster horde." Haruhime said.

"Or the fact that you may just have gone through an adventure of your own, Haruhime-dono." Yamato said.

"Uhm…there was a time on the 17th floor, when we were trying to fight the Goliath…" Bell thought out loud. "The monster nearly stepped on me." He shook his head.

Hestia and Eina meanwhile were pale white with horror at what had happened.

"Still, nothing beats the training this bitch sent us through…" Lili muttered out loud. Hilde felt her eyebrows twitch…as did the other Valkyries. Lili's words also snapped Hestia and Eina out of their horror…

"What do you mean?" Hestia asked.

At that moment Thor entered the hall alongside a troop of his Familia who were also on their way into the dungeon.

They felt their hairs flutter behind them by the intensity of the shout Hestia and Eina released after as Lili explained the training.

"What is going on here?" Thor asked.

After getting the situation explained to him, he turned to Hilde. "I thought you ouldn't send them through the V.T.C. (Valkyrie Training Camp)"

"I didn't. I sent them through Boot camp Mk. I." Hilde answered.

"Oh…so what is their problem then?" one of the Familia members behind Thor asked.

Let's just say that Bell and the others wished they were dead at this point…apparently they were served the easy training over the last week…

 **(1): Read the original manga, chapter 48…**

 **(2): Google "the virgin insult"…**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that day

The Valkyries were busy relaxing in one of the Onsen/Hot Springs in Orario. In truth, it was the only Onsen that allowed them in as the managers of the other Onsens were all scared of the Valkyries and didn't want to risk them destroying their facility or something like that.

And the only reason why they were allowed here is because Riful is a personal friend of the owner and manager at this particular Onsen. Added to that, the Valkyries helped the man financially the previous year when he had just opened the place and was having difficulty getting customers.

Since they were his very first regulars, he gave them free access to the VIP area…an outdoor bath that was surrounded by a very high wall.

And although they have free access to basically the entire facility, minus the private quarters of the owner of course, they continued to support Gerhard.

"Wow…no matter how many times I see it…" Skuld said, looking at Hilde, "They really float."

The others looked at Hilde's chest area and saw her breasts floating in the water.

"The same could be said about yours." Hilde said, her eyes half closed as she leaned back and continued to soak in the water. She snapped back to reality when she felt someone grab her breasts and start squeezing them.

"And we still don't know what your secret is to getting such nice boobs…" Hilde looked into Skuld's face that was green with envy.

"Definitely not by…hey!" Hilde began, but was interrupted by Riful grabbing her from behind.

"Help me out here, girls." She said.

Hilde looked around and got scared as she saw the others approaching her with groping hands.

On the other side of the wall

A man with blonde hair was peeking through a small hole he had made, clearly enjoying what he saw. What had begun with a simple peeking at naked girls had turned into peaking at 7 girls engaging in a session of groping skinship…literally.

"What is that guy doing?" someone behind him asked.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to be here to see what happens next…" a female said. All the other people in the mixed bath area agreed and started leaving. The peeping tom didn't have any interest in the females in this area as they were all covered with towels that hid that which he wants to see.

The last person had left the mixed gender area when it happened.

His expression turned to one of shock when a knife suddenly embedded itself right were the peeping hole was, tip stopping a paper width away from his eye. As he was turning to leave, he felt his hands come in contact with something large and soft…

"Huh?" he said, looking at where his hands were…only to pale when he saw that he had his hands on Hilde's breasts.

A series of 'cracking' sounds brought his attention elsewhere, where he saw 6 other smoking hot females cracking heir knuckles whilst glaring at him and sporting evil grins.

"Let's see…" Hilde began.

That evening, Asgard **(1)** feast hall

The merry atmosphere as well as the accompanying laughter and good spirits were both missing tonight as the Valkyries told everyone what happened at the Hot Spring.

The males mostly found it difficult to sympathize with the poor soul from one of the Alchemy associations…instead they respected him for having the balls to peek on the Valkyries in their birthday suits…or should it be said…he HAD the balls to…no-one was sure if they were still there.  
The other males were either Gay, hence they didn't bother with peeping or feeling respect, or were doctors, who had already seen most of what the peeper had seen and would do so again whenever one of the Valkyries came back from a night of drinking and brawling…all they had to do was wait.

The females on the other hand were giving silent cheers to what they dubbed 'The Heroism of the Valkyries to purge the world of all Peeping Toms', though some of them were feeling jealous that males would rather peep at people like the Valkyries than peep on them.

"…so for every second he had his hands on my tits I gave him a beating and for every second he was peeping on us, we beat him up. A fair trade." Hilde said. Several females called out in agreement.

"But what if his Familia comes and demands payment?" Thor asked, fighting back a headache.

"Won't happen." Riful said. Thor looked at her questioningly.

"We let the guy off easy as a warning." Mist began.

"From what we could tell, his manhood was still intact…" Göndul continued.

"And his balls should still be in one piece." Skuld finished as all 7 Valkyries reached for a pint of mead.

Soon afterwards, all hell broke loose in the hall.

Next morning

Hilde woke up in her bed, not knowing how she got there or why her fellow Valkyries were in the same bed as her. Somehow, she managed to get out of the clutches of Göndul, evaded the grasping arms of Herja and Mist, only to trip over the still sleeping bodies of Skul and Sigrun and falling onto Riful. The ensuing commotion woke up all 7 of them and judging from their faces, it was clear that they were not happy at having to wake up…they all muttered something about "having such a nice dream".

Later, at breakfast, they each discussed what they were planning on doing today.

Herja, Skuld and Sigrun were planning on visiting Babylon, Göndul as planning on going to the Hephaestus Familia to get their armor and weapons serviced, Mist said that she'd spend the day at the training field. She claimed her spearmanship had gotten rusty, Hilde planned on going and sorting out a slight grudge with the Soma Familia for that Pass Parade they did on them last week and Riful said that since she didn't really have any plans per say, she would accompany Hilde.

"Mou…" Skuld pouted. "Why is it that the two of you always get the fun bit?"

"You are the one who said you wanted to go shopping…" Sigrun commented.

"Ditto." Skuld said, making both of them laugh.

"Hilde, Riful, would it be possible for you to put the visit on hold?" Göndul asked. "I'd like to buy a keg of Juice and some snacks, then sit at the entrance of the Soma Familia's brewery and watch the two of you cause shit. It is always amusing to watch."

Later

The 'visit' to the Soma Familia was, to say the least, disturbing for the two girls.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the guy who wrote the Smut letters to Hilde, as his very first words to them were "Ah…have you reconsidered my offer to practice making bab…" he wasn't even finished talking when Hilde and Riful made sure he would neither talk nor walk like a male for the next few weeks.

Inside, they came across what appeared to have been an orgy, with the drunk Familia members lying around in various states of being dressed.

"Oh…what is this? Two more whores to join our party?" one of them said.

"They smell like virgins." A Werewolf added, sniffing.

"All the better." The first one said.

Both Riful and Hilde were seriously considering removing this lot from existence.

…

Well, after one drunk idiot groped Riful's chest, the Soma Familia members wished that the two Valkyries had.

To their surprise, when they were about to leave the building, they encountered the Familia's God, Soma himself, who to their complete surprise thanked them, then left.

"The heck was that about?" Riful asked. Hilde just shrugged her shoulders.

"No Idea." Hilde said. "Though if this is the way the Familia's God reacts to us beating the shit out of his Familia, I don't mind coming again to repeat the process."

"At least you to didn't destroy the building this time." Göndul said, overhearing the last bit of their conversation.

They couldn't disagree with that at least…another bonus.

"So…where to next?" Riful asked.

"Let's go to the Hostess for a drink. I need to forget how embarrassingly small those guys back there were…"

"Were? Or now are?" Göndul asked.

"Well…they are now a lot smaller than they were…" Hidle and Riful said together innocently.

"Just another day at the office." Göndul shrugged and walked with them to their favorite Inn.

Next day, Asgard, Thor's office

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when I receive a letter such as this…" Thor muttered to himself. In his hand was a letter addressed directly to him from Soma himself, thanking him for, quote:

 _'The Heroic actions of cutting the bad behavior of my Familia down to size and putting an end to their selfish and detestable ways.'_

Along with the Letter came a bag of gold, enough to feed his entire Familia for a month and then some.

"Maybe I have been too harsh on Brynhildr…I need to thank her for this later." Thor sighed in relief, glad that this is one of the rare moments these days that the Valkyries didn't give him headaches.

A knock on his door made him look up.

"Enter." He called out. The door opened to allow Rex in, followed by a hooded figure.

"Rex, how can I help you? And who is this young person?" Thor asked.

"Blunt answer or long answernya?" Rex asked.

"Make it short." Thor said after a moment of thought.

"We potentially have a new member for THAT teamnya." Rex said. Thor silently swore under his breath.

"What makes you say that?" Thor asked.

"Well, when I came across her whilst patrolling the alleyways, I came across her fighting off a handful of thugs whist protecting some orphanyas." Rex said. The hooded figure tilted its head and Thor could have sworn he saw the inside illuminate with a blush. "She has a mean punch…I heard a few bones snap nya."

"And what makes you think that she is a candidate?" Thor asked.

"Well, she has great potential, about the same as Lady Geidrifulnya." Rex said, then turned to glare at the figure. "Unfortunately she got too carried away during a spar…my balls still hurtnya."

"Hey…If there is something you should know about me is that it's do or die for me." The voice had an unmistakable female tone to it. "You don't know how long it took me to escape…" she stopped and held her hands to her mouth.

"Escape? Escape from where?" Thor asked. "And by the way, young lady, what is your name?"

"Name's Reginleif, old man." The now identified Reginleif said. She put down her hood to reveal a very beautiful young girl with long straight snow white hair, ruby red eyes and unmarked skin.

 _'Definitely material suitable for that team…'_ Thor thought. Out of all the members of his Familia, only those seven girls of the Valkyrie Team called him 'Old man' at their first meeting.

"As for the other thing…please forget about it…I don't want to talk about it with men." Reginleif said.

"Rex, please go and bring HER here." Thor said. "Reginleif…what can you tell me about the Valkyries?"

Reginleif perked up at that. "As in the legendary team of Females who go around destroying bad people?"

"Amongst other things, yes." Thor said. "They are part of my Familia." This caught Reginleif's attention.

"Really?" she asked.

A knock on the door brought a temporary end to their conversation.

Rex entered again, followed by Hilde.

Reginleif immediately began to drool.

"Brynhildr, meet Reginleif, a potential new member for the Valkyrie Platoon." Thor said.

Reginleif snapped her head around so fast that everyone heard a small crack.

"SAY WHAT?!" she shouted, loud enough for the entirety of Asgard to hear.

"How about it, Miss Reginleif. Want to join my Familia?" Thor asked.

"If it means working under the legendary 'Bane of Men', for sure." Reginleif's answer came immediately.

"'Bane of Men'?" Hilde asked. "What the hell?"

"You have castrated so many men that those in the underworld have started calling you that out of fear." Reginleif said, leering at Hilde.

"Old man…tell me…is this youngster a candidate or a fangirl?" Hilde asked, tick mark on her temple.

"I will let you know that I am already 39 years old." Reginleif growled.

"You look like a 15 year old." Hilde told her.

"I get that a lot." Reginleif said. "One of the perks of being an Elf I guess."

This made Rex, Hilde and Thor freeze for a moment.

"And, Old man, I accept."

That evening, dining hall

Word of the new member spread through Asgard like wildfire and many were glad. It meant that there would be another welcoming festival, the first in 3 months. And also, she's the first Elf to join the Familia in over 5 decades.

Most of the males were ogling at the newcomer, who was wearing her new Valkyrie Uniform, which revealed her sizable assets, which were very large for an elf.

"How is it that you didn't join any of the other Familia's?" Riful asked.

"Trust me, several Familia have tried, but that Kitty person was the first person who didn't ogle at my tits when he invited me to come to this Familia." Reginleif said.

"Sounds familiar." Riful said.

"Another reason is that I am a proud lover of women and hold no interest for Men other than beating them up if they try to get in my pants." She added with a smile.

This made most men moan in disappointment, some in fear whilst covering their crotches, and the rest mutter something akin to 'Why are the hot ones always lesbian or taken?'

About half of the females slightly moved away from Reginleif, as they were straight. The other half were either Bi or already in a relationship.

The only exceptions were the Valkyries, who accepted Reginleif's sexual orientation without comment. In order for them to work together with her, they needed to accept her, just like Hilde accepted Riful when she first joined as the second Valkyrie and the others as well.

Well…Hilde accepted her. The others, not so much. Now there was another female amongst them who is after Hilde…

 _'…Well she does have a nice bod…maybe she isn't so bad after all…'_ they thought.

Hilde meanwhile was wondering what her own orientation was. It was clear that she not into guys as she usually beat the shit out of them, and she never thought of other females as life partners…

 _'Meh…I can worry about that later.'_ She thought, returning to eating her meal.

Later that night

Hilde was preparing to go to bed when there came a knock on her door. Opening it, she saw that it was Reginleif.

"Reginleif, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hilde asked.

"First, may I come in?" the newest, and untrained, Valkyrie asked.

"Of course." Hilde said. Reginleif sat down on Hilde's bed.

"I didn't want to talk about this in front of Thor and that Cat Person, but I used to be a slave." Reginleif said. "Do you remember the Slave black market you attacked 3 years ago?"

"Oh, the one with all the fat merchants and horny Satyrs…" Hilde said.

"That's the one. Anyway, I was a slave on auction there, have been for most of my life, but have never been sold." Reginleif said.

"That is surprising. I expected you to have been sold on the first day." Hilde said. "I mean, you are very pretty and have a nice rack."

Reginleif looked at her with a sad smile. "What do you know about the snow elves?" she asked.

"Not much, why?" Hilde answered.

"Because I am one. By nature, we are fiercely loyal to one another because there are so few of us left, only 300 or so. And we are very powerful. I myself have the strength of a level 3 adventurer, according to Master Thor. People have tried to rape me, but as I was stronger than even the merchant's guards, their fear of me eclipsed their lust. So for 27 years I was locked away in a cage." Reginleif told her.

"How were you enslaved in the first place?" Hilde asked, sitting down next to her with a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"When I was 9, Bandits attacked our village. As far as I know, none of the snow elves were killed, but in the confusion of the battle I was kidnapped. Next thing I knew, I was in the cage that became my home for the next 27 years, until you and three others came along and fucked the place up, freeing me and the other slaves." Reginleif told her. "And for that, I want to tell you something."

Hilde looked on in confusion as Reginleif kneeled before her.

She was surprised when Reginleif then vowed her body and soul to her.

"Y-you don't have to go that far." Hilde stammered.

"You saved my life. And it is the only thing I have to offer in return, Mistress." Reginleif said.

"Don't call me that." Hilde told her.

"Then ho about Master?"

"Rejected."

"My Lady?"

"Denied."

"Lady Brynhildr?"

"Hmm, better."

"Alright then, Lady Brynhildr." Reginleif smiled at her.

"You are a mean piece of work, you know." Hilde said, feeling a headache coming.

"I know I am." Reginleif said, smiling, before suddenly straddling Hilde. "And I have never learnt to keep my emotions under conrtol."

Before Hilde could complain, Reginleif leaned in and kissed her.

"Don't worry, I am not going to go beyond what you call 'hands on clothes'." Reginleif told her. "I just want you to get it through your thick skull that there is at least 1 person who loves you dearly."

For the rest of the night, Reginleif refused to let Hilde make a comment.

Next morning

"Well, you guys look like shit." Mist said as Hilde and Reginleif arrived for breakfast.

"I think it is time to send this one through the training regime…Mk. III." Hilde growled, semi glaring at Reginleif.

The others looked at her in shock.

"What did she do?" they asked.

"Let's just say that the reason we look like this is that she was veeeeeeeery open about her feelings towards me, which apparently are 3 years old by the way, and kiss killed any complaints I had." Hilde grumbled.

Reginleif suddenly cowered as she felt an immense amount of KI directed at her.

 _'Brynhildr is mine, Bitch!'_ is what she read on the glares from the other Valkyries.

"Now, now…let's not start a fight." Hilde interrupted. "And don't you guys know the saying, 'sharing is caring'?"

The girls looked at each other, grumbled, they shook hands.

"Alright…let's eat up, then head to the Dungeon for training." Hilde said.

"Why do I need the training, though?" Reginleif asked.

"Call it a test if you will." Riful said. She was still pissed at what Reginleif had done, more so than the others, for some reason…or another…

She was sure to make the training as hellish as possible for the newbie…

 **(1): I decided to name the Thor Familia residence 'Asgard' out of convenience's sake…much easier to write and remember…and it fits well with the Thor theme and all…**

 **Note from Author. Please Read.**

 **Good Day all of you readers.**

 **I would like to ask you for your help in regards to content that I can put in this story in the future as I am slowly running out of Ideas.**

 **I would appreciate it if you could supply me with ideas.**

 **Regards,**

 **AreYouFrikkenSerious**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to apologize for the delay, so here it is:**

 **I AM SORRY FOR UPLOADING THIS LATE!**

 **Only a few of you responded to the AN at the end of my last chapter.**

 **AsulAgila3456u:** That is a given in any case.

 **Chapter 4**

Dungeon level 6

Reginleif was having a bad time. It has been 3 days since she joined the Thor Familia, 3 days since she became a Valkyrie recruit, 3 days since she opened up her feelings for her former saviour, now turned superior…and 3 hours since the training had begun…

She had been eager at first hearing that Hilde said that she would personally oversee her training, with the others acting as support…but when she learned that the training involved fighting monster swarms, whilst wearing next to nothing in terms of armour, in an area rarely ventured by other adventurers, she began having second thoughts.

"Ne, Brynhildr-chan…why are you having me do this again?" she asked.

"Call it an initiation, Leaf-kun." Hilde said. She was still pissed at her for doing what she did several nights ago, so the kids gloves were off. "Also, I had every right to refuse your entrance into the Valkyries after that night long stunt you pulled off, especially since I am considering someone else."

The last bit was said with a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Riful asked, curious.

"Tell you later." Hilde said before chucking another bag of monster lure into the fray.

"NOT AGAIN!" Leaf shouted. That had been the third one in the last hour.

"Did all of you have to do this?" Leaf called out.

"Nope. We had the first stage on the 8th floor." Göndul answered.

"Really? I started on the 10th floor…" Riful said.

"Really?" Leaf said. "This isn't that bad though."

"That is because they all already had some experience in fighting monsters." Hilde said. "Riful was already level 2 when I invited her to become the second Valkyrie… _of this circle…_ The others were all at least D rank in all areas."

Leaf paused, something that almost cost her dearly. Swearing, she barely managed to throw back the monsters swarming her.

Hilde meanwhile was conversing with the other Valkyries.

"She is growing pretty fast, for a level 1." She said.

"That may be because of your training…and motivating her." Mist said. "She sees you as a goal that she must reach…a role model if you will."

"Hmpf…I am far from what a good role model should be." Hilde said. "The things I have seen, the things I have had to do…I won't let THAT happen again…"

"Stop being so hard on yourself." Riful said. "There was nothing you could have done back then."

"Yeah, and why don't you choose someone to spend your life with? We promise we won't complain." The other Valkyries nodded in agreement to Sigrun's words. "You really need to understand your feelings…"

"Alright. I choose this one." Hilde said, before suddenly frenching Riful, much to the envious shock of most of the Valkyries. "And I don't want to hear any complaints, ok?"

…they did not expect her to act THIS fast…

Riful meanwhile was stunned at the sudden and unexpected, but not unwelcome, confession, and was blushing brightly. She soon returned the favour though.

The sound of shattering metal brought them all back to reality.

"Ah crap…my sword broke…a little help here please." Leaf shouted, using her shield to fend of the monsters, but even that one was reaching its end.

"Might as well call it a day for now." Hilde said. Making to clear out the monsters, but before she or anyone else could, a new voice shouted out "FIREBALL" and a wall of flames smashed into the horde of monsters' flank.

With the newcomers

"Holy…were now we know where all the monsters on this floor are…" Welf said.

"No kidding." Lili said.

"Anyway, let's save her…" Bell stopped talking when 7 figures he and his party knew all too well landed amongst the monster horde. Within seconds the room was cleared of monsters.

"Talk about nice timing, Usagi-chan." Hilde greeted them. "But to be honest, we were about to intervene anyway." She turned to the snow elf. "And well done holding out this long for your first time in the dungeon, Leaf-kun. Now help us collect these monster stones."

"H-hai…Hilde-cha…sama." Leaf stuttered. _'Who was this brat to whom Hilde-chan is talking so casually? Who does he think he is?'_

"Bell-san, Lili-chan, Crozzo-teme, it is a pleasure to see you again." Riful greeted.

"You are STILL holding a grudge for back then?" the redhaired blacksmith asked.

 _'Crozzo…so he must be Welf Crozzo, the man rumoured to be able to create high grade magical weapons…but he converted to the Hestia Familia recently…that means…_ Hey, what is a low-level Familia doing here?" Leaf demanded, only to be punched on the head. Her hand landed on something large, soft and spongy…

"R-E-G-I-N-L-E-I-F!" Leaf turned to see Hilde surrounded by a deadly aura looking very, very pissed off. "Their leader is the closest thing I have to a blood brother. And they are far from a low-level familia…they defeated the Apollo Familia in a war game recently…and lastly…where do you think you are putting your hand?"

At this point Leaf was cowering in fear at her leaders' wrath. This was not the Brynhildr she imagined and dreamed about.

"I'M SORRY!" her scream echoed through the dungeon floor, followed by the sound of several punches.

Later that day

"So, Usagi-chan." Hilde sat in the Meeting room that the Valkyries used in Asgard. "What were you guys doing on that floor?"

"Oh, we were on our way to the middle floors when we heard the sound of fighting and decided to investigate." Bell said. To the side sat the other Valkyries and the recruit, the latter nursing some bumps and bruises. "Though I'd like to ask you the same thing, and who the Snow elf there is."

"Well, she is a Valkyrie recruit and that was the first day of her training to become a fully-fledged Valkyrie." Hilde said, drinking some grape juice. "She also happens to be a lesbian and used to do whatever the hell she wanted…" she added, sending a glare at the snow elf.

"I don't think that I want to know what happened…" Bell said.

"Anyway, Bell-san…" Riful spoke up. "How are things with that Aiz chick? Been on any dates yet?"

Bell blushed up a storm. "Uhm…eto…uh…" he didn't know how to respond.

"Riful, don't be too harsh on the guy." Hilde said, making Bell sigh in relief. "After all, it's the first time he had this kind of affection for anyone."

…and the blush was back in all its glory.

"Oi. Don't be to harsh on the boy." Thor said as he entered the room.

"Thor-sama." Bell immediately bowed to the God. He had never met the god before and honestly hoped that he wasn't a perv like his grandfather or Hermes.

"Just Thor will do, young one." Thor said, putting a hand on Bell's shoulder.

Later

"Well…Thor wasn't what I expected him to be." Bell said after he bid his farewells to the other Valkyries.

"You mean he isn't like the Gods that surround you?" Hilde asked to clarify. Bell nodded.

"Not all Gods are as Perverted as Hermes or Loki, or as much of a bitch as Freya." Hilde said.

"True that…but Kami-sama is pretty straight forward with her likes and such…" Bell said, remembering the times he heard her talk in her sleep, dreaming about him and her being in a relationship, or the times she tried to make moves on him.

"Trust me…Hestia-sama is nowhere near as straight forward as our new recruit…" Hilde began whispering into Bell's ear everything she had done.

With each passing word, Bell became redder and redder, until it appears he was illuminating the courtyard.

Elsewhere Hestia suddenly had the feeling that she needed to step up her advances on 'Bell-kun'.

A few months later

"So am I right in guessing that this is going to be my final test?" Reginleif asked. She had finally levelled up after the gruelling 3 months of spartan training she had been put through and had all but grown out of her admiration of Hilde, much to the joy of said person, only to move on to the other Valkyries, all of whom had had the same experience as Hilde, though Skuld was the only one who admitted openly to having enjoyed it…while Leaf was not around…

Hilde and Riful meanwhile had had a conversation amongst the two of them, at the end of which news spread quicker than a wildfire through a bone-dry field that the two of them had entered an official relationship. Hilde still shuddered at the memories of what awaited her the next day…

 _Flashback_

 _The entirety of Asgard sprang on high alert by a single shout._

 _"WHAT THE HELL?"_

 _The culprit was none other than Brynhildr, who had found a large crate full of letters in her office._

 _"Honey, what's wroOEEEEH?" Riful shouted seeing the pile. After a minute she asked, "Want help?"_

 _"Yes please…and can you call the others? Please." Hilde whispered._

 _A short while later_

 _"Oh…now this is a new record…" Herja commented, looking at the crate that was two feet wide, 3 long and 2 feet high. Through the gaps in the planks they saw that it was filled to the brim with letters._

 _"Yeah, you don't say." Sigrun and Mist deadpanned._

 _"Anyway girls…I'll need help with this please." Hilde said, bowing to them._

 _"Do we have to?" Leaf asked._

 _"Call it Team building…" Göndul said. "by suffering the same amount of torture (Paperwork et all) we become closer as a team._

 _"Well, let's get this over with…" Mist said, taking the first letter…_

 _Moments later_

 _The others looked at Mist in mild amusement as her face went from rosy white to an atomic blush over the course of 5 seconds._

 _"Anything interesting?" Skuld teased._

 _"H-h-how a-about y-you r-r-r-read this?" Mist said after quickly finishing the letter._

 _Skuld did so, but her reaction was completely different. Yes, she did blush, but it looked like the aroused type of blush rather than the embarrassed type, as she began rubbing her thighs together._

 _Shaking their heads at the two Valkyries, Hilde, Riful, Göndul, Herja, Sigrun and Leaf each took a letter as well…_

 _6 hours later_

 _Thor didn't know hat was going on when he found all 7 Valkyries and 1 Valkyrie recruit gearing up for War, whilst sporting atomic blushes that their makeup was failing badly to hide._

 _"What are you girls doing?" he asked. Behind him Rex and most of the other 1_ _st_ _rate adventurers were gathered, wanting to know the same thing._

 _"Some Adventurers in the city were less than pleased about the announcement yesterday and sent in their…letters of disapproval trying to tempt me to break up with Riful." Hilde said, running a whetstone across the edge of her blade, an action mimicked by the other Valkyries._

 _"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad…" Thor began, but shut up by the simultaneous glares from 8 very pissed females._

 _"Those fucks' letters consisted of 99% Smut of such graphical detail that they rival the Icha Icha series of Smut novels._ _ **(1)**_ _" Mist swore._

 _"And there were over 800 letters in total…only 83 of those letters wished the two of us good fortune." Hilde said._

 _"And from whom are these…'smut letters'?" a rather daring female asked._

 _"Mostly from drunks and perverts, but some came from that Brothel families." Hilde said. "Mainly those who want to recruit me as a common whore…"_

 _"Oh really? Mind if I see one of the letters?" Thor asked._

 _"Oh sure." Hilde said._

 _"Just try not to die from blood loss." Riful added. "Many of them were pretty steamy."_

 _The Valkyries learned later that Thor managed to read all of the letters without having a single drop of blood leak from his nose, though he did have a noticeable blush on his face…everyone thanked him for not being a pervert for days afterwards._

 _Timeskip_

 _Upon reaching second level, Thor visited Thanatos on Leaf's behalf and managed to convince the assembly to stick to the tradition of granting every Valkyrie the "Shield Maiden" Title…even though it was doubtful whether or not she was still a 'maiden'…_

 _Thor chose not to tell them that there were two "Shield Maidens" who weren't maidens by the time they joined…_

 _Inwardly he had sighed. Riful had been raped a month or so before being rescued and subsequently recruited by Brynhildr and Reginleif spent most of her life living as a slave, during which time she was repeatedly raped by her jailors…and other slaves leading to her strong dislike of men in general…_

 _He shook his head, glad that Brynhildr had at least done Orario a favour that day three years ago…_

 _Flashback end_

"You could say that." Hilde said. Even though she had known Leaf for only 4 months, and even she had to admit that the elf was a natural when it came to fighting, be it in the dungeon or against other adventurers…if there was a flaw to her, it would be that she was a horrible cook, was next to useless at housework, was still unhealthily open about her feelings and was simply a super pervert by anyone's standards, using every opportunity to grope Skulds tits (and sometimes those of the other Valkyries) and plainly trying to bed her…she had somehow found out that Skuld didn't mind her advances…

They finally arrived at a chained door at the end of a long dark corridor.

"Uhm…w-what is this place?" Leaf stammered. She was getting creeped out by the door and the dark hallway.

"Your initiation." Hilde simply said, walking up to the door.

Pushing it open, the Valkyries walked in, leaving Leaf with a "wait here" command.

A few minutes later the door opened again, revealing Riful wearing an ancient looking suit of armour that had golden stripes hammered into place in certain areas, mainly around the neck and arms.

"Reginleif of the Snow Elves, are you ready to take the oath of the Valkyries?" she asked.

"I am." Leaf said, feeling nervous.

"Then please enter." Leaf followed Riful through the doors, which Riful closed behind them.

Leaf soon found herself in a small chamber the size of the Valkyries meeting hall, with the other Valkyries wearing the same armour as Riful, minus the gold filling which varied amongst them, as well as large circular shields and holding long spears, save for one.

"Do you, 'Shield Maiden' Reginleif, wish to become one of us? Do you wish to become a Valkyrie?" Leaf turned to look at Hilde, who was wearing a suit of armour similar in appearance to that of the other Valkyries, except that hers was fashioned from what appeared to be Adamantium and Mithril instead of Orichalcum.

"I do, Lady Brynhildr." Leaf said, trying her best not to stutter.

"Is there anyone here who stands as witness to the soul before us?" Hilde asked the assembled Valkyries.

"I stand witness to the courage and valour and honour of the one standing before us." Skuld spoke up.

"Would you stand to her defence in the heat of battle?" Hilde asked.

"I would raise my shield in her defence and strike at any who would oppose her." Skuld answered.

"And would you raise a mug of Ale in her honour?" Hilde asked.

"I would sing songs of praise at her accomplishments, letting them echo amongst the songs of Valkyries past." Skuld answered.

"Very well." Hilde turned her attention to Leaf.

"Do you swear that from this day forward you will devote yourself to the tenants of our order?" Hilde asked.

"I swear." Leaf answered.

"Do you swear from this day forward to hold your sword and shield in defence of our order and your familia?" Hilde asked.

"By my honour, I swear." Leaf answered.

"Do you swear that from this day forward you will stand by our side in battle?" Hilde asked.

"On my valour, I swear." Leaf answered

"Do you swear that from this day forward you will protect the weak, help those in need and defend your home?" Hidle asked.

"On my life, I swear." Leaf answered.

"Then we welcome you into our sisterhood, sister." Hilde said, embracing Leaf, who was too nervous at first to return the embrace.

"Göndul, Skuld. Kindly get our newest sister her armour." Hilde said. "You'll need to strip in order for the armour to fit." She whispered to Leaf, who proceeded to do so without hesitation.

As one, the already initiated Valkyries began helping Leaf into her armour. Leaf was surprised at how heavy the ancient armour was.

"You probably have questions about the armour." Hilde said after they finished putting the armour on. "Feel free to ask away."

"Why don't you wear the normal armour?" Leaf asked.

"This is the ancient armour of the first Valkyrie Division, 800 years ago, back when Orario was still an infant city and Thor's Father, Odin, had a Familia here." Hilde answered. "They were wiped out when the Odin Familia fought against a monster swarm that threatened the very survival of Orario. When Odin returned to the higher realm some 400 years ago, he gave this armour to Thor, who started his own Familia soon afterwards."

"So…we are the second circle?" Leaf asked.

"No. there have been at least 6 other circles of Valkyries, the last…I'd rather not talk about it here." Hilde said with a pained expression.

"Why the secrecy?" Leaf asked.

"One day, you'll understand." Hilde answered after a moment of thought.

"When do I get the normal armour?" Leaf asked.

"As soon as the Hephaestus Familia is done forging it. They should have it ready by sunset tomorrow." Riful said.

Skuld walked forward. "Welcome to the circle, shield-sister." And embraced the newly minted Valkyrie and kissed her cheeks.

Some-time later

"Ne, Riful-chan…" leaf said. "What happened to the last circle of Valkyries? And why is lady Hilde so unwilling to speak about it?"

Riful sighed. "That is a very dark chapter in our history." Leaf suddenly noticed that all the other Valkyries had stopped moving and were…praying?

"Ever heard of the 'Fall of the Valkyries' 4 years ago?" Hilde asked.

"No, can't say that I have." Leaf said honestly.

"Indeed, few have." Hilde sighed. "I didn't want to speak about it in the sanctuary in honour of the fallen, but the previous circle boasted the largest number of Valkyries ever…around 36 in total."

"Due to the numbers, we became arrogant and our standards fell drastically, and many started disregarding the oaths they took…when Hildegard, the former leader, tried to bring the Valkyries back under control, there was a spilt amongst us, those that upheld their oaths and those who didn't. Then came that War-game...we were assaulted by the Bael-Familia due to a feud started by the separatist Valkyries." Hilde explained. "Hildegard and most of the loyalists…died in order to prevent the Bael Familia from entering the halls of Valhalla."

"What about the separatists?" Leaf said.

"They fled like Cowards and were subsequently banished from Orario." Hilde said, disdain for them clear in her voice.

"How do you know this?" Leaf asked.

Hilde's answer made Leaf's eyes widen in shock, then understanding.

"I am the only surviving Valkyrie from that time."

Meanwhile, on a Hill overlooking the City

The gravel crunched as the dozen or so figures walked over it, approaching the city…

 **(1): one guess from which series this comes from…**

 **Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Please R &R if you want the series to continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **OverLordRevan:** got it in one. And how should I have them interact?

 **Anc1enT:** You'll find out this chapter.

 **Chapter 5, The Return (Part 1): Past and Present**

With the Valkyries

Leaf stared at her leader in shock.

"Y-you…" she stammered, pointing a shacking finger at her.

The other Valkyries nodded their heads, sadness clear by their _expressions_.

"You heard me correctly. I am the last living 'loyalist' Valkyrie from the last circle." Hilde said. "And I spent most of the year after the fall studying the ancient Valkyrie texts that Thor has."

"Until you met Lady Riful, right?" Leaf asked. Hilde nodded.

"Of course, I didn't recruit her directly then and there, but first took her on as a protégé of sorts for about a month before making her an initiate, and an additional 3 months before she passed the trials and became my second in command."

"Why did it take her that long whilst I did it in just three months?" Leaf asked.

"Because she used the information from my training regime to create the one for the next Valkyrie and so forth." Riful said.

"What was her training like?" Leaf asked.

"No Idea." Riful answered. "Honey, what was…your…"

She and the other Valkyries hadn't noticed that Hilde had disappeared.

With Hilde

Hilde stood before a large stone door engraved with numerous names, holding a torch so that she could read the letters. Reciting the last 14 names on the list, she remembered the short time she spent with the previous circle of Valkyries and remembered their final moments…

 _The hallway was aflame, yet none of the combatants seemed to care as the 15 Valkyries fought to protect their sanctum and what lay beyond._ _The sound of battle echoed through the halls of Asgard, where the fighting was less intense than the hall leading to Valhalla…and there at least the stakes were in the Thor Familia's favour._

Grabbing the large Iron rings, she opened the stone doors of the Tomb. It had been a year since she last came here to pay her respects…

 _"_ _Brynhildr, watch your back!" Hildegard shouted.  
Reacting on instinct, Brynhildr dodged to the side and retaliated, her spear piercing deep into the flesh of the Werewolf who almost slew her. All around her she saw the line wavering.  
"Fall back, Brynhildr. You are getting too far from us." Another Valkyrie shouted._

Entering the Burial Chambers of the Valkyries, Hilde made her way along the tombs until she reached the end, where the heads are all entombed.

 _"_ _LADY HILDEGARD!" Hilde shouted as she saw her leader getting struck down by a high-ranking Bael Familia member. With a roar that shook the walls, she ran the Beastman through with her spear, only for it to get stuck in his body as it fell lifeless to the floor. Swearing, she drew her sword and continued fighting._

Running her hands over the few dozen sarcophagi in this particular Tomb she recited the name of each and every former Valkyrie head, stopping at each tomb to give a prayer for the deceased.

 _"_ _What is with this one?" a shocked Bael familia member shouted. The battle had ended up at the doors leading to the Valkyrie initiation chamber, Valhalla, and there was only one last obstacle to overcome before they could enter the sanctuary…and she was only a level 1 from what they had heard from reports…yet she was the last Valkyrie still standing.  
"You will not defile the Sanctuary with your presences!" Hilde growled at them. She was tired, battered and wounded, but despite that, she continued fighting with all she had._

Finally she reached the sarcophagus of the most recently deceased Leader.

"I could really use your guidance right now, Hildegard." Hilde muttered.

 _By the time the Wargame was over, Hilde was clinging to conscience by a thread, all around her were the bodies of opponents she defeated during her last stand. Further down the hall, amongst the multitude of bodies lay the bodies of her fellow Valkyries._

"I will be back." Hilde promised, having left a white flower on each of the sarcophagi before walking amongst the tombs of the other Valkyries, leaving more white flowers on the tombs of her fallen brethren.

 _Flashback_

 _Following the Thor Familia victory, the Bael Familia came under pressure as to why they would attack them in the first place. When they refused to answer, an alliance consisting of both the Thor Familia and the Loki Familia declared a Wargame on them and completely decimated them, effectively ending their continued existence. Hilde however didn't take part in that battle as she was still recovering from her wounds and she was at the side of the lone surviving veteran Valkyrie._

 _Hildegard had somehow survived being struck down by that beastman and subsequently trampled by careless aggressors.  
"Brynhildr…" she voice from her leader made Hilde look up._

 _"_ _Lady Hildegard." She said, relief evident in her voice. "I am so glad you are awake."_

 _"_ _Don't celebrate yet." Hildegard said, before suddenly coughing up blood, making Hilde call out for the doctors, but a hand from Hildegard stopped her. "I don't have much time, so I wish to give you my final request to you, one that I can only give to you."_

 _"_ _Yes, anything." Hilde said. Hildegard smiled, before coughing some more._

 _"_ _In Valhalla there is a package hidden underneath the throne.*cough* I want you to have it." Hildegard said, voice beginning to fade. "I also placed a letter in the package that contains my last will and testament. *cough*"_

 _"_ _Leader…" Hilde began, feeling the hand she was holding go limp. She heard her leader take one last breath, and exhale for the last time._

 _Her screams and cries brought Thor and the Doctors running, only to find the form of the 11 year old Valkyrie lying over the now deceased form of Hildegard, crying her heart out._

 _Two days later_

 _Hilde walked out of the Burial chamber, having laid Hildegard's body to rest amongst her forbearers._

 _"_ _Now then…under the throne she said…" Hilde muttered, eyes almost completely devoid of any light._

 _Sure enough, she found the package and the will and testament in the secret compartment underneath the large chair._

 _Opening the package, she was surprised to find a beautifully crafted longsword styled after the Valkyrie design alongside a letter addressed to her._

 _'_ _Dear Brynhildr,_

 _If you are reading this, it means that I have probably passed away due to some unforeseen event or fallen in battle._

 _I was planning on giving you this sword on your birthday, though it seems that I won't be able to do that any longer._

 _You probably have many questions, most of them I will no longer be able to answer, but the main one would be why I wanted you to have my Will._

 _The thing is, I decided to have you become my successor._

 _Now, I know you are young, but you have great people such as Rex and Thor to help you, so you don't have anything to fear. Trust them._

 _If I leave this life with any regret, it would be not being able to train and raise you to be the next leader, to see the circle you would create…_

 _I have done many things that I am not proud of in my life but accepting you into the circle was not one of them._

 _Stay true to the code and never forget your vow._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hildegard.'_

 _Hilde looked up from reading the letter, eyes alight with the revived fires from her soul. Taking the sword, the letter and the Will, she headed out of Valhalla and headed to Thor, mainly to bring him the document, but also to update her status._

 _By the end of that day, she not only learnt that all of Hildegard's possessions had been willed to her, but she had also levelled up and received a unique skill…at least according to Thor:_

 _'_ _Last stand: if fighting alone against an overwhelming foe, stats are multiplied by a factor equal to the level of the bearer of this skill.'_

 _Flashback end_

"So this is where you were?" Hilde turned around to see Riful standing at the entrance to the burial chamber. "We were wondering where you had disappeared off to."

"…" Hilde said nothing, choosing rather to return to giving her respects to the past Valkyries.

"Honey, what is wrong?" Riful asked, approaching her.

"It's…" Hilde sighed. "It's been 5 years to the day now since I made my stand at the doors of Valhalla…" she told her lover. Riful looked at her in pity. She knew better than the other Valkyries just how deeply the memories affect Hilde, having known her for the longest.

"And a year since you last visited this place." She said, leaving the burial chamber at Hilde's side. "I am sure they would understand."

"Sometimes I wonder if…" Hilde began but was interrupted when Mist ran into the room where the two of them were.

"The two of you need to come quickly…" she called to them. "Thor has summoned us."

The pair looked at each other before setting off at a run after Mist.

Shortly afterwards

"…as I was saying, Thor, my sisters and I are envoys of the great and prestigious God Bael." The trio entered the main Hall just in time to hear those words. "And our god wishes to let you know that he is returning to Orario as of this very moment."

Something in Hilde was screaming at her that she knew that voice from somewhere…almost as if she had heard it from somewhere before.

"Forgive me for saying this, but there is nothing great or prestigious about that god of yours." Thor said. "He caused a lot of lives to be lost in his unprovoked Wargame 5 years ago…"

"Yet your familia were the ones who took the most lives during that event." The speaker said snidely.

"And lost a great many as well." Thor said.

"And you have the audacity to show your faces here again after what you have done, Oath breakers." Hilde shouted, making many turn their attention at her.

"Oh? What is this?" the speaker turned as well. "Oh, I see you till have that useless order of weaklings in your Familia…"

"Utter one more insult to anyone residing in this building and I will guarantee that you will not leave here alive." Thor thundered. "And Brynhildr, they are messengers…"

"I don't give a shit." Hilde said, barely restraining the urge to kill the members of the Bael Familia standing before her. "They broke their oaths and vows…"

"Which were only words, nothing more." The messenger sneered, with her entourage agreeing with her. It was clear that she wanted to cause a split amongst the Thor familia…

…It was not to be…

"Tell your fool of a god that I will not accept his return." Thor said, eyes narrowed at the messenger. Like Hilde, he recognized who she was, even if she was covered in some demonic looking armour.

After the messenger had left, Thor turned to Hilde.

"I am surprised that you didn't tear into her." He said.

"And give those Fucks in the Bael Familia a valid reason to start another wargame?" Hilde countered.

"Uhm…God Thor, who was thatnya?" Rex asked. "And why did Hilde call them 'Oath breakers'?" Many nodded in agreement.

"Hilde…" Thor said.

"They…used to be Valkyries." Hilde told them. "They fled during the wargame 5 years ago and disappeared from Orario. They broke their vows and fled from their honour bound duty. I wouldn't be surprised if they had become agents for Bael long before the wargame."

"Now that I think about it, didn't you say that the main assault force was the one you were facing whilst defending Valhalla?" Leaf asked. "And who was that bitch anyway?"

"That is correct, Reginleif." Thor said. "And as to who she is…"

"Her name is Fenheim. She was the previous second in command of the Valkyries." Hidle said, fist clenched so hard that her fingernails cut into the flesh of her palms.

That afternoon, Hilde's room

Hilde was busy rummaging through one of her equipment trunks, searching for something.

"Hey honey, what are you looking for?" Riful asked from the doorway.

"There is a sword that was given to me by the Lady Hildegard shortly after 'The Fall'." Hilde told her, packing everything back into the trunk and then moving to another trunk. "I swore that I'd only begin wielding that blade when the traitors return to Orario."

"Don't let Revenge claim hold of you." Riful said, before approaching her lover and putting her head onto her shoulder. After a short while Hilde leaned her head against Riful's and rubbed their cheeks together. "Come on. Let's take the rest of the day off and visit that little brother of yours."

"I guess…it has been a while since I last visited his Familia…" Hilde sighed, agreeing in to her Lover's proposal. "But this time, it's just the two of us going there though. No need to drain their resources."

"Agreed." Riful agreed, giving her a peck on the lips.

Evening, Hestia Familia Home

The Hestia Familia was about to have their evening meal when someone knocked on their front door.

"Who is it?" Lili called out.

"It's Brynhildr and Geidriful from the Valkyries." Came the answer. Bell smiled at that whilst Welf tried making himself smaller.

"Welcome." Bell greeted the two with a hug. "It has been a while."

"That it has, Usagi-kun." Hilde said, ruffling his hair. Riful meanwhile was looking around.

"Are we disturbing something?" she asked.

"Not really. We were about to have our evening meal. Want to join?" Bell offered.

"No thanks. We had ours at Asgard." Hilde declined. "Besides, I needed time to calm down."

"Why? What happened?" Yamato asked.

"Have you heard of 'The fall of the Valkyries'?" Hilde asked.

"Not a lot, only that the Valkyries were nearly wiped out 5 years ago." Hestia said.

"I was surprised to hear that there were 32 of you back then." Welf said.

"True, but only 14 of us took part in the Wargame against the Bael Familia 5 years ago." Hilde told them, face hidden in the shadow of her hair. "The others fled the city like cowards. I am the only one who survived that battle."

"I am sorry to hear that." Hestia told her, everyone agreeing with her sentiment. "But what does that have to do with your current mood?"

"The Bael Familia is back." Riful and Hilde said in unison, shocking Hestia.

"T-the…Bael Familia…" she stammered. "Are you sure?"

"Positive…and the traitor Valkyries are now members of the Beal Familia." Hilde said, gripping the mug she was holding tighter.

"As a goddess of the Hearth, I can understand your point of view." Hestia told them. "These wargames…they should add certain rules to them…"

She was interrupted when the doors suddenly burst open and several people rushed in. they immediately attacked the people sitting at the table…but the first ones didn't get far.

"Riful…" Hilde shouted.

"Understood." Came the answer. Both Valkyries jumped of their chairs, making them fall to the ground, yet before they did, Hilde and Riful had rushed and engaged the first attackers in combat.

For a moment it appeared the two of them would be able to repel the trespassers, but then the windows were smashed open as more people rushed in.

"Hilde…there's too many of them." Riful shouted. "We won't be able to defend Hestia's Familia for long like this."

"Everyone, get to the back door!" Hilde shouted.

"Wait!" Bell shouted before rushing upstairs, past the invaders.

"Shit…Riful, protect them." Hilde shouted before rushing after Bell.

She found him packing his armour and weapons into a large bag and shoulder said bag.

"Let's get the hell out of here." She told him. Together they ran to meet up with the others.

"What should we do?" Yamato asked.

"Make a run for it to Asgard." Hilde shouted. "Riful, go with them."

"What about you?" Bell asked.

"I'll hold them off. My 'Last stand' ability will help me." Hilde told him, throwing back another attacker as she did."

"Good luck." Riful ushered the others through the back door and led them towards the safety of Asgard's walls, leaving Hilde to fend off at least 30 attackers.

With Riful

"COME AT ME YOU BASTARDS! LET'S SEE IF YOU PROVE YOURSELVES A CHALLENGE!" they heard Hilde roar a challenge at the trespassers.

"At least she will go down fighting." Lili said as they continued to run.

"Don't say that!" Riful said, punching her head. "Hilde faced worse odds before and walked out unscathed."

"Yeah…like the time Riful-dono and the rest of the Valkyries took out those Minotaur as though they were nothing." Haruhime said.

"That would be very week example." Riful answered.

Back with Hilde

Things looked like just another day at the office for the lone Valkyrie…as far as the ratio of Combatants was concerned…

If things were any different to her exploits in the dungeon, it would be that the majority of these enemies were either level 2 or 3 with the rest being level 1s…not much of a challenge.

Thus it didn't take long for her to clear the building of the small fry.

But she cursed loudly when the next group arrived.

"I am surprised you haven't run away this time, Fenheim." She said.

"And why should I run away now that the odds are not against us?" The former Valkyrie turned traitor asked with an outright evil smirk. "And your friends there won't make it far. We have groups surrounding this building…"

"Don't underestimate Geidriful, Fenheim." Hilde smirked back at her. "There is a reason why she is my second in command."

With Riful

"Ok…that's the last of them." Riful said, throwing the unconscious form of an attacker on the pile.

And back again

Fenheim's eyebrows rose for a moment, before returning to their original position. "Won't matter. I doubt you are even a level 4…most of us are level 5. You don't…" She was silenced when she had to block Hilde's sword strike, surprising her at the power behind it.

"GET HER!" she roared as the other former Valkyries charged.

For a brief moment, Hilde held her own against the numbers, before being forced to fall back, slowly.

Eventually she found her back against the door.

 _'_ _Oh well…it is time for an adventure!'_ she thought, readying her sword for one final attack…

She swore that she would at least take a few of them with her to the grave.

Sometime later

"I must say, Brynhildr…" Fenheim said as she and the surviving ex-Valkyries dragged a injured Hilde behind them. "…we are going to have a joyous time with you."

The evil and perverted giggling from the other ex-Valkyries told the barely conscious Hilde exactly what she had meant…

None of them saw the numerous shadows following jumping at them from the rooftops.

A few minutes later, Asgard

"They WHAT?" Thor's voice thundered throughout the hallways and rooms.

Riful and the Hestia Familia had arrived only a minute or two earlier and had immediately begun explaining the situation.

The shout brought the others in the Thor Familia running.

"Lord Thor, what happened?" they shouted. Amongst them were the other Valkyries.

"The Hestia Familia were attacked in a wargame…" Thor began, but his words held very little weight compared to those of Riful that followed.

"…and Brynhildr stayed behind to allow us time to escape." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"SHE WHAT?" no one shouted louder than the Valkyries, who literally threw their fellow Familia members around like ragdolls in order to get to the front row.

"Everyone…" Thor's voice rumbled with anger. "…let's remind those bastards just who they are dealing with."

The roars of agreement went on for a minute until a simple statement cut it short.

"Yeah…uhm…about that…" everyone looked to the speaker who looked like a red-haired boy. "You are a bit late with that…I came here to get your help with that…"

"Someone slap me…I am dreaming…" Hestia muttered. "LOKI ASKING FOR HELP?"

"Hey, Bimbo, I may be the head of the strongest Familia, but that doesn't mean I am unable to ask." Loki growled. "Anyway, on the way here we came across something of yours…"

Bete appeared holding a bruised, bleeding and unconscious blond female whom everyone immediately recognized.

"A gang of 9 females were dragging her away from the Loli Goddess's crib." He told them. "There were 3 others inside, but they were already going cold when we checked on them."

"So, brother, truce until this mess gets cleared?" Loki asked. "With a few added things of course."

"And those would be?" Thor asked.

"That once she waked up, I can get a handful of those big boobs of hers…" Loki said with a perverted expression, before suddenly finding herself surrounded by recently sharpened spears being held by 6 angry Valkyries whilst the 7th was idly fiddling with a painful looking Dagger.

"Now is not the time for that shit, Loki." Riful said before sheathing her dagger, prompting the other Valkyries to stand at ease. "Sisters, let's get her to the Healers."

"Use this rathernya." They turned to look at Rex holding a high-level Elixir.

"Last time she had the chance to participate in an event such wargame such as this she was already injured and that left her feeling down." Gus explained.

"Yeah…And now I have all the more reason to kill those bitches…" Hilde said after the elixir did its job.

"What do you mean?" Riful asked.

The answer shocked everyone, even a certain natural airhead (Aiz, FYI).

"Apparently the Bael Familia has allied itself with some bloke names Ares and is here with an army to conquer Orario." Hilde said, making the three gods tense at the mention of Ares… "…and they were planning on adding me to their number of 'fuck toys'." …and joined in when the others roared in displeasure and anger.

"Anyway…We rest prepare. Tomorrow we will hold council. In two days, we go to WAR!" Thor ordered. He wasn't finished talking by the time the members of his Familia were already in motion towards the armoury and Warehouses.

Later that night

Thor looked up from the page he was reading when someone knocked on his door.

 _'_ _What now?_ COME IN!" he shouted.

The door opened, revealing Brynhildr.

"Yes Brynhildr, please come in. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said, sitting down next to him. "I was wondering if you could update my status please."

"I'll make it quick." He sighed. She nodded, removing her shirt to expose her back to him.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry it took so long.**

 **AND REMINDER: Review if you wish for the continuation of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings all. Sorry for the long time since I have uploaded.**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **Anc1enT:** Well, that was kinda the point as the story would be boring otherwise, wouldn't it?

 **OverLordRevan:** I'll consider it.

 **VictornovaMk2:** That ain't going to work as her 'Last Stand' skill only works when she is the last person standing and I don't know whether or not the Argonaut skill will work after Bell is incapasitated.

 **Chapter 6, The Return (Part 2): Preparations**

With Hilde and Thor

Hilde looked in shock at the page in her hands that Thor had handed to her moments earlier.

"I…I have…but…" she stammered.

"Congratulations, Hilde." Thor said gently. "You have reached level 6."

Hilde just continued staring at the page in shock, partly because she was feeling a bit guilty at what she had to do to level up.

Yes, those three traitors probably deserved having died, but they had still been her sisters in a way.  
Eventually she snapped out of it.

"Thor…please don't tell this to the others…" she told him. "I don't think…"

"I understand, Hilde." Thor said. "Taking lives is never easy, especially when said lives once belonged to family." Seeing her confused expression, he explained, "I have met several adventurers who had to slay their own blood due to…certain events, nearly all of them connected in some way to the Bael Familia, or a familia with similar ideology."

"Still doesn't make it any easier." Hilde mumbled.

Seeing that she didn't know what to do, Thor said, "Go and tell the other Vakyries about it. They are going to understand where you are coming from."

"Will do, Old man." Hilde said, getting beck some of her spirit.

"Hey, I am only a few centuries old…not old enough to be considered 'old' yet." Thor mock protested.

After a while the two of them burst out laughing, before Hilde left and Thor returned to reading the page he was busy with earlier.

A few minutes later

Hilde walked out of Thor's study and nearly bumped into Göndul.

"Ah, there you are. The others were wondering how you were holding up…" she greeted.

"Do me a favour and have everyone assemble in Valhalla in about an hour." Hilde said, not unkindly. "There is something I need to discuss."

Göndul looked at her in surprise but nodded before heading off to gather the other Valkyries…well, most of them.

Hilde meanwhile headed straight for her room where she knew Riful would be waiting…before heading to Valhalla, the two of them had something to retrieve…

1 hour later

The 8 Valkyries all sat on the floor in Valhalla listening to Hilde telling them about her fight with the traitor faction, the deaths she caused and her subsequent level up, the latter of which made the other Valkyries jump at her, shouting words of congratulations.

After managing to untangle herself from the writhing mass of bodies, arms and legs, Hilde decided to tell them what she and Riful had been up to during the last hour…as well as the reasons why…

An hour before sunrise, next day

The evening shift of the Hephaestus Familia could do nothing but shiver as 8 figures walked through their main entrance, bearing expressions that either meant that one of their Familia had done something stupid to them or they were here for business and not to beat anyone up…though the latter has never happened before…not with the Valkyries at least.

"We need to speak to Lady-Hephaestus please." Hilde called out.

"About what?" one of the smiths asked.

"We need her help with something." Hilde said.

"Something that only she can help us with…at least at the moment." Riful added.

"You do realize that it is 4 in the morning, right?" a still tired redhead muttered earing a sleeping gown and plush shoes said, walking out of her room.

"We need the best to service these for us please." Hilde said, handing over her weapons and armour, minus the dagger. This was mirrored by the other Valkyries. "And we will pay extra if you are able to complete it by this evening."

Hephaestus and her best smith, Tsubaki who had joined them, looked at the items laid out before them. Each bundle held a full set of armour, a sword, a shield, a bow, a quiver of 24 arrows and, to their confusion, an antic looking spear.

"It can be done, but why the hurry?" Tsubaki asked, taking Hilde's spear into her hands. It was surprisingly well balanced.

"The Bael Familia is back and has attacked the Hestia Familia in their home." Hilde answered. The eldest members of the Hephaestus Familia, including the namesake, widened their eyes and just stood there shocked, before the goddess shouted for everyone to get their asses into gear as they had a job to do.

The Valkyries were shocked to see the level of mobilisation and were even more so when a group of dwarves literally picked them up gently and moved them aside to ease the flow of people and materials towards the furnaces.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, the Valkyries decided to return to Asgard and help out there, before Hephaestus called Hilde to wait.

Sending the others ahead, Hilde and Riful remained to see what the redhead goddess had to say.

"May I ask where you got this sword from?" Hephaestus asked Hilde.

"It was a last present from Hidlegard, my mentor and former head of the Valkyries." Hilde answered. "Why?"

"This blade…I remember it when Thor adopted the Valkyries…this is one of the blades forged during that time." She informed her.

Eyes wide, Hilde and Riful stared at the ancient sword in wonder.

"How has it not rusted over time?" Riful asked.

"That is what separates this sword from most of the others." Hephaestus answered. "The Valkyrie head at the time wanted a blade that would stand against the elements."

"And did you add anything else that was special about this blade?" Hidle asked. Being the one who will wield the blade, she had to know what it was capable of.

"You mean other than that it is meant for a level 10?" Hephaestus asked nonchalantly. "Not much really. Currently it is the only one in existence." She looked Hilde in the eyes. "I am unable to service this sword."

Her next words made Hilde's already wide eyes enlarge to their absolute limits.

Later

Hilde and Riful walked through the streets of Orario, wandering aimlessly whilst thinking about what has been told them.

 _Flashback_

 _"The 'Dragon Fang' does not need servicing. It was forged by my own hand in my own forge."_

 _Flashback end_

Hephaestus's words still rung in their heads.

Before leaving, Hilde seemed fearful of the now named 'Dragon Fang' as she attached it to her belt.

Who wouldn't be. They had just learned they Hilde was the wielder of what was probably the oldest and most powerful weapon in Orario, not counting those wielded by the Gods.

Eventually they found themselves back home in front of Asgard.

"Tomorrow…is going to be a dreadful day, isn't it?" Riful asked.

 **So yeah…I know it is a very short chapter (By my standards) but I literally ran out of ideas on what to add and such.**

 **The next chapter will take some time as it will be the last chapter…those are always the hardest to write unless you just want to get rid of the story…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back.**

 **This will be my last chapter for this story. It has been a long time now, and I honestly got more support than I expected…Danmachi isn't a very well-known series.**

 **Anyway, Answers to Reviews:**

 **Anc1enT:** Thanks for the review. People would have busted my backside had I not given her the level up.

 **Anyway, on to what you are all here for.**

 **Chapter 7, The Return (Part 3): War**

"Girls…are you all ready?" Hilde asked her team. They were currently at the Hephaestus Familia retrieving their gear. The armour shone as though it were made yesterday and the weapons all had edges that were sharp enough to split hairs.

Tsubaki muttered something about the spears being ages old and her having to spend half an hour inspecting each of them, making sure that they had no defects anywhere.

Meanwhile the armourers were complaining to the ones who serviced the 7 sets of armour, saying they wanted to study them.

"Almost." Leaf answered. Being the newest amongst the Valkyries, she of course didn't know how to fit the armour properly. Skuld came over to help with that.

Riful meanwhile walked over to Hilde.

"We should be heading back soon. Thor and Loki are having a council of war soon and I think you should be there as well." She said.

"You're right about that." Hilde said. "I'll see you later then."

"Easy there, Tiger. The last time we left you alone you got your ass captured." Skuld called over. She had finished with Leaf and was carrying a pair of spears. "We are going to be watching your ass until this is over." She said, tossing Hilde one of the spears.

"No, you won't." Riful said. "Hilde's ass is mine. And I forbid you from watching it."

Skuld mock pouted, as did the others minus Leaf.

"Then we'll watch her back." Mist offered a compromise.

"That I will allow you." Riful said with a smile. "Since it isn't as nice to look at as her ass."

Hephaestus chuckled at the scene whilst the blacksmiths were either blushing or shaking their heads.

Shortly afterwards

"There they are…" The Valkyries had barely left the tower when they were assaulted by a mob of thugs. The onlookers looked on in pity for the fools whilst Hilde decided to test out the weapons that had been serviced.

The fight didn't even last 10 seconds.

"These things…are scary…" Riful commented, looking at the spear she was holding. She was used to wielding a spear that was about three times as heavy as this one, so she had a lot of difficulty holding back.

Well, the sentiment was shared by the others as well.

"No kidding…I think I may have given some of these morons a gender change…" Skuld gave her opinion, with Göndul and Sigrun nodding.

"You THINK?" Herja deadpanned. "I felt bones, as well as other things, crack…I most surely gave some of them a gender change."

"So, any Idea whose Familia this lot belongs to?" Leaf asked.

"About that…this is not an emblem I've seen before." Hilde said, looking at the back of one of the thugs. A pair of swords crossed with a burning torch as the background.

"Let's take him with us. Maybe one of the other Gods will know it." Riful said.

"Yeah, about that…give me a second…" Hilde said, before suddenly shouting out, "HERMES! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I…" she didn't finish the sentence before a blonde god with a feathered hat came running though the crowd, sweating buckets.

"No need for any threats…" he said pleadingly. Behind him came Asfi al Andromeda, the one who usually keeps him out of trouble…most of the time…

"Good, now know whose symbol this is?" Hilde asked pointing at the man's back.

"This is…" Hermes turned from scared to dead serious instantly. "You had better return to Asgard immediately…I need to send out some messengers…" Hermes said. Those who heard him understood the seriousness of the situation. For one of the biggest perverts in Orario to be this serious…it couldn't be good news.

"Ok…how did you know he was nearby?" Riful asked suspiciously. The others were looking at Hilde with the same suspicious glare.

"You mean you didn't notice him following us since we left Asgard?" Hilde said.

"I would like to call you on the Bull Shit, but it does make sense." Herja commented after a short while.

"Anyway, let's get back to Asgard…" Hilde was interrupted by Rex who came running.

"Hilde-sanya!" he shouted. "We need you at the God's Gatherinya! The other Valkyries are to be there as well, nya!"

Looking at each other, they started running after Rex.

In Thanatos

"Ok, mind telling us why we were called here?" Hilde asked Thor who was sitting in front and to the left of her. Behind her the other Valkyries stood in a line, spears held at ease, though also ready to be called into action.

"Some of the other major Gods had learnt of Bael's return and are just as dissatisfied as we are." Thor answered. "To my knowledge they don't know about Ares joining forces with Bael yet, not that we have any physical evidence."

"Yeah…about that…" Hilde explained what happened when they left Babel.

She barely finished describing the Familia symbol when Thor smashed the table in front of him.

"Thor…what are you doing?" one of the gods asked in shock.

"Forgive me, but my Familia has been attacked today by…" Thor began, but a new arrival finished the sentence for him.

"…the Ares Familia who has joined Forces with Bael." Hermes finished. "Several small groups of Ares's goons have already entered Orario. From what we managed to get out of the thugs that attacked the Valkyries earlier, they were ordered to attack any group made up from Thor and Loki Familia members." Behind him came a few new arrivals, mainly other gods and their escorts.

Silence.

More silence.

"That would explain how the Bael Familia had managed to grow to such numbers after 5 years in exile." Hestia said. "And they already have a foothold in Orario."

"What do you mean?" Freya asked.

"It means, bitch, that the Bael Familia forced them out of their Home." Hilde said. "Even with myself and Riful there."

"Oh, mind explaining how that could have happened then." Freya asked, trying to supress the vein that was threatening to burst on her forehead at being called 'bitch'. She hated it when Hilde called her that…which was why Hilde called her that in the first place.

Hilde began explaining about the events that had taken place 5 years ago, how there had been less than half of the Valkyries there during the wargame between the Bael Familia and the Thor Familia.

Thor continued by explaining that the traitor Valkyries had joined the Bael Familia and had tried to sow discord amongst them by being the messengers that delivered the news of his return. He also explained that the message had the opposite effect on his familia.

Loki continued by explaining how she and her brother joined forces to oust the Bael Familia from Orario, stating her reasons for doing so had been that the Bael Familia had been attacking their affiliated Familias without reason or remorse.

Hilde took over again when she explained the circumstances around when Bael took over Hestia's home, with Riful adding in the ambush she knocked out whilst escorting the Hestia Familia to Asgard. Hilde continued on how she fought the traitors, how she killed three of them before she got captured, and how she learnt about the alliance between Bael and Ares.

Then Loki began with how she and some in her Familia saved her and brought her to Asgard, where they also learnt about all this.

Then she and Thor began explaining that both of them were almost finished with their preparations and would attack the Bael Familia in the morning.

"That would be a bad Idea." Hermes told them at this point. "My sources report that the Bael Familia had reclaimed their old home on the outskirts of Orario and have been heavily expanding the property, always seeming to have enough men to man the buildings they put up. Our estimates show that there are roughly 500 people living in that estate as of this morning."

"In that case, let's go." Hermes looked at Thor as though he was crazy. So too did most of the other gods and their escorts. "500? That shouldn't be much of a problem, as long as there aren't many level 5s amongst them."

"I agree with my Brother for once." Loki agreed. "We will take on the estate. So…500 people? Hey Thor…maybe we should leave half of our Familia back at home…give the bastards a chance."

"What about us?" Hestia and several other gods shouted. "Are you going to deny us the chance for payback?"

"You guys can retake those facilities that have been lost to the Bael Familia over the last week." Hilde suggested. "That way you will be helping us by making the Bael Familia think that we are focusing on their outposts."

"Easy for you to say…we haven't prepared yet." One of the other gods shouted.

"That is right…give us a day to prepare, will you." Another one added.

Thor and Loki looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright, you have 1 day." They said.

Timeskip, 2 days later, Bael Compound

"It has been awfully quiet in Orario…" one of Bael's Familia said.

"You are right…it is almost peaceful…" Another said. "Let's change that."

"Go for it." Bael shouted, having heard the conversation, before walking into a corridor. Grinning, a large group of people made their way to the north east entrance, armed with an assortment of weapons and armour.

The first one was about to open the gate when it was blown open. Entering through the gate came 8 females wearing near identical armour and weapons. Without mercy they slew the survivors from their 'knocking'.

They made it halfway to the main building when they heard the alarm go off.

"That took longer than I expected it to." Hilde commented. "Leaf, be careful. You are still a low level, so beware people of higher level. Stick close to Skuld."

"Roger that, Lady Brynhildr." The Elf said.

"There they are!" They heard a shout, followed by "Get them!"

"Here they come. Get ready." Hilde commanded.

But the attack never came. Before the new group of Bael Familia engaged them, another group of people smashed their formation into bits.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at the south gate?" Riful asked the members of the Loki Familia.

"And loose out on the fun? You knocked on the gate before we could even leave. The others are already pouring through your gate anyway." The Pallum, Finn, said.

Looking behind them, the Valkyries saw the combined forces of the Loki and Thor Familia pouring through the now broken gate.

"Damn…and here I was thinking we'd get all the fun." Hilde muttered under her breath, grinning as she saw Bete's ears twitch at the jab.

"How about this then…We go with the good old Plan B?" Hilde asked Finn.

"Plan B?" he asked. The others looked just as confused.

"B for 'BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM'." Hilde answered as she and her team charged directly at a new group of Bael Familia, smashing into them like a hammer onto glass.

"Heh? That simple?" Bete asked, before rushing at a flanking attempt.

"I like it." Tiona and Tione said before rushing to catch up with the Werewolf.

Those two later went on a rampage when a few stupid Bael Familia made comments about either bedding Tione or saying that Tiona didn't have much in the way of sex appeal. Bete himself ended up dodging quite the number of their swings.

Finn decided not to join that little battle as he, Gareth and Riveria decided to team up to clear some of the nearby buildings.

Aiz left to join the Valkyries and maybe kick up a little competition with her rival.

That left Lefya not knowing what to do, so she did the only thing she could and started chanting her _Elf Ring_ Spell that allowed her to use an unlimited number of spells as long as they are elvish in both nature and origin. This she followed up by a large-scale fire magic, Rea Laevateinn, and almost finished when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"A bit late there, young elf." She turned to see Rex standing there. "They have finished them off long agonya."

Lefya turned to see the defeated bodies of the Bael Familia members lying around on the grass.

"Useless again…" she said, kneeling and thundercloud appearing over her head. Another elf, Filvis from the Dionysus Familia, walked up and tried to snap her out of her depression.

"There, there, at least you managed to almost complete the spell in time this time…" Filvis said, embracing her friend. It did not have the desired effect as Lefya started ranting on her uselessness to the raven haired elf.

Where the combat was

"Leaf, watch your flank." Skuld shouted. The Valkyries, together with Aiz and the other first class combatants of the Loki Familia had entered the main building and were now fighting for every foot of ground they advanced. Unlike before, now they ere facing higher level opponents. Hilde guessed them to be mostly level 3, meaning Leaf would have her work cut out for her as she was nowhere near reaching a point where she could level up yet.

"Hey, aren't those bitches the Valkyries?" a Bael level 4 asked.

"Yeah, they are…didn't the Temple Wives tell us to leave them?" a level 3 said.

"Yeah they diURG!" the level 4 said, only to suddenly have Hilde grabbing his throat ad lifting him off the floor.

"Where are they?" she growled, her KI so powerful that even Bete was backing away from her.

"D-down the hallway to the left…take the third staircase down to the basement…We turned it into a holy temple…" _'CRACK'_ Hilde snapped his neck.

"Riful…have the others clean up here…I have some payback to give…" Hilde said darkly.

Even the airhead Aiz knew better than to stop her as she followed the instructions given to her.

For several minutes following her disappearance into the dark hallway nobody in the main hallway dared to move a muscle, before…

"What are we just standing around here for?"

Leaf's question acted as the resume button as in less time than it took to blink the battle resumed in all of its ferocity. However, once Rex arrived with the rest of the Thor and Loki Familias' First Class Adventurers, the main building was quickly emptied of Bael Familia members.

The worst of the fighting happened in the chokepoints along the passageways, though that only delayed the inevitable…the arrival of Bete, Tione, Tiona, Finn, Riviera, Gareth or one of the more experienced Valkyries usually solved the problem.

Seeing that the main building was almost completely under their control, Riful ran to search for Hilde. Naturally the other Valkyries wanted to follow her, but a sharp command from her stopped them. Aiz though she allowed to follow as she couldn't really tell her to not follow…she may be an airhead, but she can be more stubborn than stone at times.

By the time they reached the bottom of the staircase, about 30 minutes had elapsed since they had last seen or heard from Hilde, though they now clearly heard the sounds of blades clashing.

"Last Offer, Brynhildr, join us…and you will be given…pleasures that that…whore of a girlfriend of yours…could never hope to give you…" they heard Fenheim say, grunting as she defended herself from Hilde's attacks. All they heard was Hilde's roar, followed by the sound of metal meeting metal and metal slicing through flesh, followed by a blood chilling scream of pain…

30 minutes earlier

Hilde encountered no resistance on her way down to the basement. Inside she found the remaining former Valkyries, kneeling before a raised dais on which stood an extravagant throne adorned with murals of demonic rituals. And on the throne sat none other than Bael himself.

"The combined armies of the Thor and Loki Familia have begun their assault." Bael said. "Just as was planned. You are to buy me time for me to send word to Ares to begin his assault on the city."

Hilde's blood froze…from the beginning the plan had been for the Bael compound to be attacked as the Ares Familia came sweeping in without resistance…she knew she had to do something.

"Now go and defend this holy place whilst I prepare…" Bael said, standing up, but the rest of his sentence was interrupted by a newcomer arriving.

"Prepare for this, Mother Fucker!" Hilde screamed as she drew back on her bow and fired several arrows into the God. She knew that her arrows couldn't kill the bastard, but she deliberately aimed for the joints and neck, aiming to paralyze the god…and make it hurt at the same time.

"What the…" the Ex-Valkyries all shouted. Turning around, they all saw Hilde standing at the entrance, bow in hand.

"The time for the final reckoning has come, traitors." Hilde said, putting down her bow and drawing her sword and shield.

"My wives…capture that whore, then help me." Bael shouted.

"To stoop so low…I can't believe that I once looked up to you, Fenheim, or should I call you Bael's Whores?" Hilde asked, directing the last bit at all of them.

"Oh, ye of little faith and knowledge, Brynhildr. We beat you last time. This time will be no different." Fenheim called back calmly, taking Hilde's insult as a compliment. "Give up, and I am sure that Bael will feel merciful and have you bear his child, like we did."

"And suffer his barely existing prick barely prodding me?" Hilde asked. "No thanks…but Riful can give me greater pleasure than that."

Now this pissed the Ex-Valkyries off to no end. A pair of them charged Hilde, thinking that they'd have an easier time now since they had fought before.

They were not prepared to momentarily see their own bodies before the world turned black for them.

Hilde appeared behind them, her Fang held out to the side. She had struck so fast that blood couldn't even collect on the blade. For a moment the now headless bodies just stood there, before gravity took hold.

"Five down…seven to go…" she said, all emotion gone from her voice.

"Why you…get her!" Fenheim shouted. As one the rest of the Ex-Valkyries attacked, making one mistake.

And that was that they had spread out.

Hilde disappeared once more…at least for the weaker people in the room.

Fenheim managed to bring her own sword up in time to block the strike, though she grunted under the strength of the attack. _'What the fuck? There is no way this strength is that of a Level 5…unless…Oh Fuck me…'_

Too late she realized that she may have underestimated her opponent.

"What are you doing? If you can't capture her, just kill her!" Bael shouted.

Hilde and Fenheim began exchanging blows whilst the other Ex-Valkyries surrounded the pair, clearly intent on following Bael's new orders.

"Last Offer, Brynhildr, join us…and you will be given…pleasures that that…whore of a girlfriend of yours…could never hope to give you…" Fenheim told her, grunting each time she blocked Hilde's strikes.

Hilde roared and prepared for another blow. Too late she saw the sword approaching her from the side.

And in that moment of distraction, Fenheim blocked her weakened strike as the incoming sword pierced Hilde's thigh after sliding of the thick armour.

The scream that left Hilde's lips was loud and full of pain.

"HILDE-CHAN!" a new voice shouted, and someone ran a spear through the one who stabbed Hilde. The others meanwhile were blown away by a strong wind and Hilde found herself having an elixir forced down her throat.

"Riful…Aiz…what are you two doing here?" Hilde asked.

"Later. For now, let us help you." Riful said, jumping backwards to Hilde's side. Aiz appeared at the other side.

"This is not your fight…I have to finish the fight that began for me all those years ago." Hilde said, only for Riful to slap her in the face. This stunned everyone in the room.

"And I told you…you don't have to shoulder this burden alone." Riful all but shouted. "I am your best friend, your lover…I can and will help you shoulder this duty."

"Oh, this just makes me want to puke…" Fenheim said. The other Ex-Valkyries agreed.

"Aiz, Riful…what is the situation topside?" Hilde asked quietly.

"We have secured the compound and most of the outposts have been reclaimed." Aiz whispered back.

"Then let's finish up here, shall we." Hilde said. With a roar, the three woman engaged the 6 remining enemies, with Hilde engaging Fenheim again and slowly but surely breaking apart her defence.

"For Hildegard!" Hidle shouted. "And Rossweise! And Freyr!..." for each of the Valkyries who died during the Wargame 5 years ealier, Hilde delivered a powerful attack. On the last name, she struck hard enough to shatter Fenheim's sword.

Before Fenheim could recover from the shock, Hilde drove her sword through her heart.

The death of their leader demoralized the other Ex-Valkyries, but Hilde's decision was set in stone…their fates were the same as their leaders.

2 days later, Asgard

"Lo, there do I see my Father. Lo, there do I see my mother and my brothers and my Sisters. Lo, there I do see the line of my people back to the beginning. Lo, they call to me, they bid me to take my place among them in the hallowed halls of Valhalla, where thine enemies have been vanquished, where the brave shall live forever, nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death." Thor prayed for the deceased members of the Thor Familia.

Before him were the 14 dead bodies of those of his Familia who had died in the last battle, far fewer than he had expected. It seemed that sending the Valkyries as a Vanguard made quite the difference in the estimations.

Filling the rest of the hall stood row upon row of saddened Thor Familia members, with the Valkyries standing guard in their ceremonial armours.

At the end of the prayer Thor bid for a moment of silence to remember the deceased, before asking the Valkyries to lead the way to the final resting place.

Leading the way to the Valkyrie Ceremony Hall, Valhalla, the people carrying the dead saw that the floor had been carefully removed, revealing a spiralling staircase dug into the rock beneath Asgard. Continuing on, the fallen were laid to rest amongst the dead adventurers who died in the past.

Once the bearers were out, the Valkyries resealed the crypt and renewed their vows to protect the entrances of the crypts from any intrusion.

 **Epilog**

Few days later

It has been several days since the war with the Bael Familia and life was returning to normal, especially after the unsuccessful assault by the Ares Familia a few days after Bael was defeated.

Thanks to a pair of elven mages from the Loki Familia and their liberal use of Rea Leavateinn most of Ares' army was defeated before they even reached the walls. Those that did were bombarded with tons of smaller scale magics such as the common Fireball and wave after wave of arrows.

The only time during the assault that a melee engagement occurred was when one of the attackers called Tiona 'a walking flat-board'…

The craters of her attacks were still visible from the City Walls…

"So, we will meet you in the pantry then in say…3 days?" Hilde said. The figure on the other side of the table nodded.

"That will be fine. It has been a while since I trained him, it would be nice to see how much he had improved since then." The figure said.

"That…and it would be nice if the two of you finally hooked up." Hilde said, smirking at the blush.

"Is…is it really that obvious?" the figure asked.

"Oh…you really don't want to know." Hilde said before finishing of her coffee and placing a handful of Valis on the table top. "See you soon."

3 days later, Pantry

"Say, Hiide-neechan…why are we back here?" Bell asked. It has been a day since he and his familia had been picked up by the Valkyries to go on another Dungeon trip.

This time Welf wisely decided to think before he talked, not wanting a repeat of last time.

"Well, your fellow Familia members as well as my newest Valkyrie need some more training if they want to keep up with us." Hilde said. "You on the other hand…I have arranged for a more…one-on-one training instructor to help you… _In more than just fighting…'_ Hilde thought evilly.

"Oh really? And whom have you gotten to train him?" Lili asked. Welf, Yamato and Haruhime leaned in, interested as well.

"Oh, you all know her very well…indeed, I would be surprised if that airhead isn't already waiting for us at our destination." Hilde said as they arrived at a campsite.

 _'Wait…A female we know who is an airhead…_ IT CAN'T BE…" Lili, Welf and Bell shouted.

"It can't be what?" a new voice asked. Bell froze and turned red, Welf, Lili, Yamato and Haruhime turned and were shocked to see who it was.

"Jo, Aiz." Hilde said with a smile, picking Bell up by his shoulders and placing him before the blond airhead, facing said airhead. "As promised, I'll leave his training to you."

"Much obliged." Aiz answered before grabbing Bell's collar and dragging him away to a nearby field.

"…"

"…"

"Well, now that his training is sorted, let's get on to you lot." Hilde said, cracking her knuckles, grinning.

Yamato, Haruhime, Welf and Lili immediately hid behind Leaf.

"You do realize that she will take part in the training, right?" Riful said, joining Hilde. Skuld, Sigruin, Mist, Herja and Göndul joined in moments later. All of them had evil grins on their faces.

The 5 unfortunate trainees did the only thing they could think of…Run.

"Don't look back…just keep on running!" Leaf shouted.

Meanwhile with Hilde and co

"Think we've given them enough of a headstart?" Hilde asked.

"Nah…give them 5 more seconds…" Riful said. "GO!"

With that the 7 veteran Valkyries began chasing the fleeing figures.

 **AND DONE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story.**


End file.
